A new beginning
by A Rae Lin
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, even bad things. So when SG1 has to say goodbye to one of their own the rest of the team must decide how to carry on without them. Will they find a replacement? Or is this the end of SG1 as we know it. This story is AU and takes place somewhere in the middle of season 7 before the death of Janet Fraiser.
1. See you again

'It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again...'

Sam takes the towel off of the counter and dries her face and the takes a breath before turning and opening the door. Daniel is standing outside with his arms folded across his chest.

"You know you didn't have to drag yourself out of bed..."

Sam cuts him off, "So I should just have stayed home and not come to honor him? You know I couldn't do that."

"I know, but Janet will be here soon and I doubt that she will be too happy about you being out and about feeling like this."

Sam sighs and follows him to the living room. As she sits down on the couch there is knock at the door.

"Will you be okay for a minute?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah."

He moves around the few people in his living room and makes his way to the door. When he opens it Janet and Teal'c enter the room.

"Thanks for coming," Daniel says.

"Of course; I know we're supposed to be ready to handle loosing someone but it's just so hard when it's someone that we all care so much about..." Janet's voice breaks slightly when she sees Sam sitting alone on the couch.

"O'Neill was a great warrior indeed. His presence will be greatly missed," Teal'c says as Janet lays a hand on Daniels arm then moves over to Sam. She sits down next to her friend.

"Oh Janet, I can't believe he's gone," Sam says, a tear sliding down her cheek.

The women embrace for several minutes until finally pulls away. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and dabs a tissue under her eyes.

"I just can't help be feeling like things might have ended differently if I had been with them on the mission."

"Don't go there Sam. You were under doctor's orders to stay home and get over the flu; which I have noticed you are still showing signs of, so as soon as this is over strait home for you."

Sam looks down, "Okay; it's just that I never get sick..."

"That doesn't make this your fault."

"I know. I just wish I could have been there for him."

Janet nods sympathetically as Daniel steps into the center of the room and clears his throat.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. I have always felt that a simple funeral is never enough when you loose someone who is close to you, so I asked all of you, Jack's closest friend and the ones he considered his family, to come remember him before the funeral this afternoon. I would like it if we could all share memories about Jack as a way to honor him and his life. I thought I would start. When I first met Jack O'Neill I could tell he couldn't stand me, but it wasn't personal," Daniel tells the well known story of the first trip thru the gate. As he draws near the end his voice fades slowly into silence. He takes a breath and continues speaking.

"Over the years we have become friends and I will greatly miss his friendship. To Jack," Daniel says raising his glass.

A course of "To Jack" rings around the room as people lift their drinks.

Hammond moves closer to the center of the room, "Jack was more than just the leader of a great team; he was my second-in-command for many years and a long time friend. We often would talk about what we thought would happen when we retired and Jack would laugh and say we were too important and we would never be allowed to retire. Though he never said anything I knew him well enough to know that when that day came for him he would have been up at some little cabin in the woods fishing in a lake where there were no fish to disturb his afternoon."

A few people chuckle as Hammond sits down on a chair.

"O'Neill was a brave warrior till the end and he was my friend. He offered me a home when I had none, for that I will always be grateful," Teal'c says simply.

Sam sits quietly as person after person talks about Jack until she is the only one who hasn't said anything. She takes a deep breath and stands.

"Colonel O'Neill was many things throughout his life. He was a soldier, a leader, a rock when you needed it, a voice of reason and even though he didn't like to admit it he was a good listener when you needed someone to talk to. He was a friend to each of us in this room and many more though his life. In a way he will live on though us. Colonel, you will be forever in our hearts and minds."

A quiet murmur sounds around the room as Sam takes her seat and Daniel stands.

"General Hammond asked me to take care of arranging the funeral for Jack so at 3 o'clock we will be meeting at the church with anyone who would like to join us to say our final goodbye. Thank you for sharing your memories. Feel free to stay for a while longer."

Janet stands, "Did you drive here?"

Sam looks at her, "No, Daniel picked me up from my house. I didn't think it would be wise for me to drive given how I have been feeling."

"Well at least you made one smart choice today. And before you say anything, I think the Colonel would have been honored by your presence here," Janet says. "But I think you should go home and get some sleep. Let me drive you."

Too tired to argue, Sam nods and stands. As she does Daniel walks over to them.

"Thank you both for being here. Sam if you need anything you know you can always call me anytime, day or night."

"Thanks Daniel."

A short while later Janet parks her car in front of Sam's house.

"Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

"Janet, I'm just sick, not disabled."

"Okay, just checking. If you don't feel better by tomorrow morning let me know. I may want to give you another check up."

"Alright Doc. I'll call you tomorrow."

Sam gets out of the car and walks to her front door. As she pulls her keys out a slow rain starts to fall. She opens the door then turns and waves at Janet before stepping inside.

She closes the door as Janet's car pulls away and leans her back against it, closing her eyes and listening to the silence. After a moment she feels a tear roll down her cheek. Straitening herself she walks slowly toward the kitchen but stops short as memories flood into her mind.

 _She hears humming as she walks into the kitchen. A smile plays on her lips as she sees Jack standing at the stove with his back to her. He turns to face her holding a pan in one hand, spatula in the other, and her pink apron around his waist._

" _Mornin', you hungry?" he asks._

" _After last night you should know the answer to that question", she replies._

Slowly Sam sinks to the floor as a wave of sobs break free. She leans against the wall with one shoulder as her head hangs as tears start falling. She wraps her arms around herself as her body shudders. After several minutes she is able to choke back the sobs and wipe the tears from her face. She takes a shaky breath followed by two more before moving to she finds herself on her feet and moving through her house. She goes to her room and opens the closet. Taking a breath to steady herself she begins taking out Jack's uniforms and laying them on her bed. Once she is finished she picks up her phone and dials Daniels number then waits for him to answer.

"Hi Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm as fine as I can be. Are you busy? I mean after the service of course."

"No, do you need something?"

"I could use your help with something."

"Okay, I'll come by your house after the graveside."

Sam drops her head, "I feel like I should be there."

There is a moment of silence before Daniel speaks again.

"How long will it take you to get ready?"

"Not long."

"Be ready and I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes. Janet called a few minutes ago and said that she was called back to the SGC for an emergency team recall so she won't be able to make it to the service."

"Thank you Daniel."

Sam hangs up and changes out of her black dress and into her dress blues. As she stands in front of the mirror and checks herself she notices that her uniform is fitting tighter than it should.

"As soon as I'm over this flu I need to get back on my workout schedule," she thinks. As she tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear she hears a knock at her front door. Taking a deep breath she leaves the bedroom and walks quickly to open the door. Daniel is standing before her in a blue suit.

"You ready?" he asks his voice soft but steady.

Sam nods once, afraid to speak for fear she will break down.

Daniel walks quietly beside her to his car. Once she is in he closes the door and walks around the front to the driver side. He climbs in and starts the engine before speaking.

"I think I should warn you before we get to the chapel, Sarah will be accepting Jack's flag since he had no siblings and his parents have both passed."

Sam nods, "I understand."

"I knew you would but I wanted to give you a heads up."

"I'm just surprised that you were able to find her to even ask her."

"Well it wasn't easy. She got re-married a couple of years ago."

"I know."

Daniel looks at Sam out the corner of his eye, "You did?"

"Yeah, the Colonel mentioned it once."

"I didn't know till I called her. She said she and Jack hadn't spoken at all in at least two years or more."

Sam clears her throat but doesn't respond so Daniel lets the conversation lapse until they arrive at the chapel.

"Do you want me to drop you off by the door?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

Sam waits till the car comes to a stop before getting out and then she makes her way into the small chapel. As she enters the small auditorium she stops dead in her tracks.

At the front of the room is a Chaplin standing between a flag draped coffin and 6 men in full dress uniform. Sam takes a breath and starts walking down the isle toward the Chaplin. As she approaches him he salutes her and she reciprocates.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am", he says in a somber voice.

"Thank you," Sam says. She moves toward the coffin stopping beside it.

She stands quietly for several minutes when she hears someone behind her. She turns to see Sarah.

"Hi, you must be Major Carter."

"That must mean that you're Sarah. I'm sorry..."

Sarah holds her hand up, "For my loss? Jack and I hadn't even spoken in over two years. If anything I should be saying that to you. I know you worked closely with him for several years and I know the bond that can form. He also mentioned a woman the last time we spoke; I assumed he meant you though he didn't say as much."

"He was a great man and a good friend," Sam says simply, wondering what Jack had said to his ex-wife that would leave the kind of impression that she would remember after so long.

"So how far along are you?" Sam hears Sarah ask. She shakes her head slightly to clear it.

"Excuse me?"

Sarah nods toward Sam's stomach, "How far along?"

"I'm not..." Sam stops.

Sarah watches her quietly for a moment before speaking again, "I'm sorry, I must have misread this. Well I am very sorry for your loss Major."

Sam watches as Sarah walks toward the man Sam assumes must be her new husband. Taking a deep breath she moves toward where Daniel is sitting.

As she sits down Daniel looks at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"What were you and Sarah talking about?"

"Jack."

Daniel looks at Sam for a long moment but before he can say anything the Chaplin clears his throat and begins the service.

Sam sits listening without hearing a single word. Soon she finds herself standing as the 6 uniformed men carry the coffin down the isle and out the door, the flag on it rippling slightly as they walk. Outside they place it in the back of a black horse drawn hearse, the horses themselves both draped in Air Force blue. As the horses start off the sound of their hooves on the pavement echo in the silence. Sam follows the hearse on foot with other officers. As she walks she feels someone fall into step with her. She turns her head to see General Hammond, a single tear starting to fall as the walk. She turns her eyes back to the hearse as it comes to a stop and the honor guard opens the back and pulls the box out of the back. Sam blinks hard to fight back the tears. When she opens her eyes again she is facing the grave, Jack's coffin sitting over it; Hammond's voice breaks through the buzzing in her head long enough for her to know that he is honoring their friend. She takes a deep breath as 21 shots ring out. And another as she watches the flag being folded while the coffin is being lowered to the slow bugle plays 'Taps'. Soon the flag is folded and being handed to General Hammond who turns and slowly walks to where Sarah is sitting. He kneels and says something Sam can't hear over the roaring sound in her ears. Then time seems to stop as she watches him hand the flag to Sarah, who takes it and lays it in her lap. Unable to take it anymore Sam turns and starts to walk away when she feels a hand on her arm. She turns to see Sarah's face. She hears the sound of Sarah's voice but before she can process the words Sarah places something in her arms then turns and walks away with her husband. Gathering her courage Sam looks down to see Jack's flag. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she holds it to her heart and sinks to the ground. As she sits crying and holding the flag she feels strong arms wrap around he and a hand lies gently on her head.

"Let it out," Daniels voice comes softly to her.

She continues to cry for several minutes. Once she finally is able to catch her breath she looks into Daniels face.

"Let's get you home," he says as he helps her up and leads her to his car.

AN: Hi all, so I know I haven't put anything up in a while but I am going to try to be better about posting updates in the future. I'd love to get your feedback on this story so far and I will try to have chapter 2 ready soon.


	2. One more day

One more day,  
One more time,  
One more sunset and maybe I'd be satisfied,  
But then again I know what it would do,  
It'd leave me wishing still for one more day with you...

Sam sits down on her couch as Daniel walks into her kitchen to get her a glass of water. Soon he returns handing her the glass. Quietly he sits beside her while she drinks.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"No problem. So..." Daniels voice trails off as his eyes drift to the folded flag in Sam's lap.

Sam takes a breath, "I guess there are some things that I should tell you."

Daniel sits quietly as she takes a breath and continues.

"Jack and I have been seeing each other for a little over a year now."

"How did I not know that?" Daniel asks.

"We didn't want anyone to know. If the wrong people found out there could have been issues at work and neither one of us wanted that so we were very carful."

"But a year? I should have noticed something...anything."

"I wanted to tell you and Teal'c but Jack said that it would be harder to keep hidden if anyone else knew. He wanted to wait for a few more months, then we could've told everyone."

"What difference would a few months have made?"

"Jack was going to retire. He's been ready to for a while but he wanted to wait to find out if I could get reassigned to Area 51. I turned in the paperwork a few days before..." her voice breaks slightly.

Daniel leans forward and looks at the wall where Sam keeps her books, "How long are you expecting to wait before you hear back?"

"A few weeks. We decided to go through a friend in DC for my transfer so..."

"So Hammond doesn't know?"

"No, no one knows."

Daniel turns back to Sam, "So what happens when the transfer goes thru? Cause you know it will."

"I don't know now. We had been looking at a house on the base, but I can't live there alone," she stops as a tear slides down her cheek.

"So that's what Sarah meant when she said you should have the flag?"

"I don't know. She told me the last time she talked to Jack he mentioned a woman in his life but that was before we were together. I think she knew; I don't know how. And she thought..."

Sam stops and looks at the glass of water in her hands.

"She thought what?"

"She asked how far along I am."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not but she assumed..."

They sit in silence for several minutes then Daniel speaks.

"That would make sense."

"No it wouldn't, we were always careful. And I can't..." her voice fades leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Sam, things change. But I have seen pregnant women, quite a few in my time on Abydos, and they usually have flu like symptoms. Fatigue, muscle or body aches or tenderness, hot flashes could seem like a fever, vomiting..." Daniel stops for a moment. "You need to call Janet."

"And tell her what?"

"That you think you could be pregnant."

"And when she asks who the father is? Daniel, I can't even put in words how I felt about Jack but I can not tell anyone that we have been dating. It's against regulations and there could be serious repercussions."

"Well you need to know for sure. We can think of something..."

"We?"

"Jack was my best friend and you are my family Sam. I can't let you try to this all alone. Not after everything you two have done for me in the past."

A tear rolls down Sam's cheek, "Thank you so much."

Daniel pulls her into a hug, "You don't have to thank me. That's what family is for."

After a few moments Sam sits back, "So I need to go to the store."

"I'll drive you."

"Okay," she stands and walks toward the bookcase. She carefully places the folded flag in a stand then turns and walks to her room to change. As she enters the room she calls out to Daniel.

"There is one other thing I was wondering if you could help me with."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I have some clothes that need to go back to Jack's house before we start packing it up."

"I can take them over there tonight."

Sam quickly changes into a pair of jeans and a soft pink sweater then heads out to the living room where she steps into a pair of black ankle boots. She sits as she zips the up then she looks at Daniel who has a faint sad smile on his face.

"What?" she asks.

"I was just thinking what a great couple you and Jack would've been."

Sam swallows hard, "I wish things had happened differently."

"Me too, but it's done. Nothing to do but move on. And like I said, I will help you any way I can."

Daniel drives Sam to a drug store and then back to her house. As she goes into the bathroom he walks around her house. He notices that other than the clothes that Sam laid on her bed nothing else in the house even shows signs that Jack had ever spent much time here. He idly wonders if they spent most of their time together at Jack's house.

'That's none of my business,' he thinks as he hears the bathroom door open.

He turns to see Sam standing in the hall behind him, the test in her hand. She holds it out to him. He takes it from her and sees two pink lines. He looks back up at Sam.

"Okay how long has it been since..?"

Sam takes a breath, "About 5 weeks."

Daniel looks at her quizzically.

"We were trying not to draw attention to ourselves. And you guys were on that mission for over a week without me."

"Okay, when did Dr. Fraiser want to see you again?"

"She told me to call her tomorrow and let her know how I'm feeling."

"When are you on duty again?"

"Supposed to be the end of the week if she says I can. Why?"

"Tell her that you are feeling better tomorrow and that you can stop by to see her when you are on base later."

"I'll need a good excuse. Maybe we should start working on Jack's house tomorrow?"

"We can think of something else if you're not ready for that yet."

"It needs to be done."

"Okay, so that gives you a few days and with any luck you won't have to have a blood test at least until General Hammond put's SG1 back in rotation."

"And when that happens?"

"We'll figure something out but you won't be able to hide this for very long," Daniels says as Sam sits down.

"I haven't felt this lost since my mom died."

Daniel kneels in front of her, "Don't worry I'll be here to help."

The next morning Sam wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. She grabs it off the night stand.

"Carter"

"Good morning Sam," Janet says in her typical down to business way.

"Hi Janet."

"I know I want you to call me but I had a few minutes and I thought I'd check and see how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling better and I'm glad you called. I talked to Daniel yesterday and we decided to start cleaning the Colonels house out today. I know you wanted me to stop by today but can it wait till I'm on base next week?"

"If you are feeling better then yes. But if anything changes or you start feeling bad again..."

"I know, come see you."

"I'm a little surprised you are feeling better after being out in the rain against dr.'s orders yesterday."

Sam winces, "General Hammond told you?"

"No, he didn't have to. I knew you would miss being there for the Colonel. Was it nice?"

"Yes, it was."

Janet sighs, "He will be missed."

Sam hears someone start talking in the back ground as sirens start going off.

"Sam I have to go, but you call me if you need to talk later, okay?"

"Thanks Janet."

Sam hangs up the phone and lays back down closing her eyes. Her hand finds it's way to the empty pillow beside her.

" _Have I told you I think your bed is too hard?"_

 _Sam chuckles, "They say a more firm mattress allows your muscles to relax more so in turn you sleep better."_

" _Yeah, but soft beds are way more comfortable for extra curricular activities," Jack says as he rolls over to her, pinning her between him and the mattress._

 _He leans down and kisses her softly. As he pulls away Sam smiles at him._

" _You win; we can buy a softer bed."_

" _Good, I knew you'd see it my way."_

Sam sits up and stretches before climbing out of bed. She grabs her phone and dials Daniels number then waits as it rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daniel."

"Oh, hey Sam."

"I just wanted to see what time you wanted to meet at Jack's house?"

"Oh how about an hour?"

"Okay, I'll drive myself this morning. Is Teal'c coming?"

"Yeah, I need to swing by and pick him."

"Alright so I'll see you guys there."

"Sure thing."

Sam sets her phone on the night stand and walks into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and quickly undresses before stepping under the water.

 _A smile creeps onto Sam's face as she feels Jack's arms wrap around her from behind._

" _I hope I didn't wake you," she says as he leans his head down to nuzzle her neck._

" _The empty bed woke me. Why are you up so early?"_

" _Because unlike you I have to work today and I wanted a quick run first."_

" _Why are you working on a Saturday?"_

" _Because there are a few pieces that were brought in this week that need my attention before we send them to be fully studied."_

" _Ah, and only you can fiddle with the new do-hickies?"_

 _Sam laughs slightly, "Pretty much."_

 _Jack spins her to face him and then backs her up against the cold tile wall of the shower, pressing himself into her. A moan escapes her lips before he captures her moth with his. He moves slowly for a few minutes then pulls back. Sam looks at him for a long moment catching her breath._

" _Why'd you stop?"_

" _I just wanted to give you a taste of what will be waiting when you are done today."_

 _Sam leans her head back against the wall and smiles, "What a tease you are."_

" _Don't think of it as me teasing; think of it as me giving you a reason to hurry at work."_

Sam wraps her arms around herself as the memories continue to wash over her. Finally she shakes herself free of them and washes her body and hair then step out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel. Looking at the clock in her room she decides there is no time for breakfast so she gets dressed and grabs her car keys. She steps out her front door, locking it behind her then walks to her car. She takes a deep breath as she starts the car and pulls away from the curb.

A short while later she finds herself sitting in front of Jack's house. Gathering her strength she walks up to the front door and pulls out her key to open the door when she hears a car behind her. She turns to see Daniel pulling up to the house with Teal'c in the passenger seat. She waits as they get out of the car and walk toward her.

"Good morning Major Carter," Teal'c says bowing his head slightly toward her.

"Hi Teal'c, Daniel. How are you two this morning?"

"I'm good," Daniel answers.

"I am in good health."

Sam smiles at Teal'c then looks at Daniel, "So is it just us?"

"For now, General Hammond said he would stop by later and Janet said she would bring lunch."

He pauses and looks at the front door then back to Sam, "Are you ready?"

Sam nods, "Yes, let's get this over with."

She unlocks the door and they walk into the entry way. Sam listens for a moment but when she hears only silence she draws a deep breath.

"Okay, where should we start?" she asks.

"Well I know that any files or reports he had he left on base so there is nothing that should be classified in the house but I think we should start in the bedroom just to be safe," Daniel answers.

Sam nods slowly and turns to walk toward Jack's room. They start by taking everything out of Jack's closet. While Daniel and Teal'c pull everything out Sam organizes everything into piles. Once the closet is cleaned out Sam looks at the piles.

"Well now we need boxes and bags."

"Yeah I've got that covered," Daniel says as he leaves the room.

He returns a few minutes later with a roll of black bags and a couple of boxes.

"I have a few more boxes in my car along with a couple rolls of tape and a marker or two."

"I will retrieve the remainder of the items Daniel Jackson," Teal'c says.

Sam takes the boxes from Daniel as Teal'c leaves the room.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Daniel asks once they are alone.

"A bit emotional but not sick so that's good, right?"

"Yeah, things will get better one step at a time."

Sam nods as she folds a box and starts placing Jack's uniforms in it.

"I was thinking this morning; I may give the baby up for adoption."

Daniel loads an arm full of t-shirts into a black bag, "Oh yeah? You don't want to keep it?"

"I don't know. I just don't think I can be like Janet and raise a child by myself. But I know this baby is a piece of Jack and I don't want to loose that. I am kind of torn about what to do to be honest with you."

"Well you don't have to decide right now either. You have some time to think about it."

"Not if I want to make sure it gets placed with a good family if I were to give it up."

"Are you looking for a family already?"

"No, I just know it takes time and that is one thing I don't have a lot of to make this decision."

"I know, just let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

Sam smiles at Daniel as Teal'c comes back into the room with some more boxes and the tape gun.

"I was unable to locate the marker Daniel Jackson."

"I may have forgotten it at home. I'll Janet and have her bring one later."

"We can just make piles of boxes and bags until then," Sam says picking a box up off the bed.

Daniel steps over to her and takes the box out of her hands, "You should be carrying heavy things, while you're sick."

Sam gives him a halfhearted smile, "Okay I'll load them, and you two can move them."

After a few hours of cleaning Sam hears the familiar sound of Janet's voice, "Hello? I have lunch and markers."

Sam walks out of the spare room following the smell of Chinese takeout to the living room.

"Ah, just what I needed. How'd you know?" she asks.

Janet holds a container out to her, "I'm a doctor, I just know."

Sam takes it and grabs some chopsticks before sitting down to eat. She pauses and looks up when she hears Janet chuckling.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Colonel O'Neill asked me to help him learn to use chopstick once, to impress someone I have a feeling. Anyway he never did catch on and he wound up with noodles all over the place before he gave up and decided to use a fork."

"Jack never was very good with other cultures," Daniel says as he and Teal'c join the girls.

"I concur, with one exception. But I believe cake was involved with that encounter."

Sam and Daniel laugh.

As they eat they all take turns telling stories about Jack and laughing at some of the good memories. Once they are finished Janet stands up, "Well I am free for the rest of the day so what can I help with?"

Sam looks around the living room, "We have his bedroom nearly finished and I have just started on the spare room but you can start in here."

"Alright and how are we sorting everything?"

Daniel hands her a box, "Most everything will be dropped off at goodwill so we have just been putting everything that meant anything to Jack aside for now and before we take everything we can go over it again."

"Okay, so like pictures or personal things in one box and the rest separate? I can do that."

Sam watches as Janet starts taking Jack's personal items down and putting them in a box. As she watches she feels tears filling her eyes so she turns and walks quickly back to the spare room. She takes a breath before grabbing a box off the bed and carrying it out to her car. She puts it in the trunk then closes the lid.

"Sam," Hammond's voice sounds behind her. She turns to see him standing beside Daniels car.

Sam straightens her shoulders, "Sir..."

"Not today kiddo," he says holding his arms open to her.

Sam steps into his fatherly embrace, "I wish dad could've been here."

"We sent him a message but the Tok'ra have him undercover so there is no telling when he will receive it but I know he'll come as soon as he hears."

Sam nods and steps back, "I know. Thanks for coming today."

"Jack was a good friend and I want to do what I can."

"Well we have plenty to do. So far we only have one room nearly finished."

"Okay, and per Jack's wishes all his personal things are to be given to you and the rest of SG1. He told me on more than one occasion that you are his family."

"Did he not have any family that might want some of his things?"

"Well you know he was an only child and so was his father, so no siblings and his parents passed before he came to the SGC for the first Abydos mission. His mother had a sister had a sister but she passed away when Jack was young and had never married or had kids. No wife, no kids of his own now. If there is any other family he never mentioned them."

Sam looks at the house, "So there is no one to remember him but us."

A single tear rolls down Sam cheek as she thinks about the child growing inside her, and a part of her knows she will never be able to let this little piece of Jack go.

AN: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is in the works already. Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Silhouettes

It's hard letting go  
I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong  
Slow I'm getting up  
My hands and feet are weaker than before...

Sam waves as Janet drives away, then closes the door and joins Daniel and Teal'c in the living room that is now full of boxes and black bags.

"So most of the house is done, I'd say that is pretty good for just one day," Sam says sitting on the couch.

"You know, I'm going to miss coming over here," Daniel says before standing.

Sam sighs, "Yeah, me too."

Daniel walks into the kitchen and Sam hears the refrigerator open and then close. When Daniel returns he is carrying three beers.

"I figure we could have one last night here, for Jack."

Tela'c and Sam each take a beer from Daniel and Teal'c raises his up slightly.

"To Colonel O'Neill."

Sam and Daniel lift their bottles briefly before each taking a sip.

The room falls silent for several minutes.

Finally Sam breaks the silence, "I still can't believe he is really gone, you know? I feel like he is just going to walk through that door any minute."

"I feel the same," Daniel says.

Silence falls again as Daniel and Teal'c finish their beers. Sam plays with her bottle for several minutes before getting up and walking into the kitchen. She sets the bottle on the counter while more memories flood into her mind.

 _Sam watches Jack as she finishes washing the dishes. Finally he turns to face her._

" _Oh Carter, I didn't hear you come in here."_

" _I can be quiet when I want to be," she says shooting him a sly smile._

" _Oh I am fully aware of that. Did you need something?"_

" _No, Daniel just left and I thought I'd see if you needed any help with the clean-up but it looks like you've got it covered."_

" _Yep, you want another beer?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Jack grabs two from the fridge and walks toward her. Sam watches him as he moves around the kitchen and notes to herself that even at his age he is quite fit. Jack hold one beer out to her and she takes it then follows him to his back porch where they drink silently and look at the stars. After several long quiet moments Jack looks at her._

" _Why don't you date more often?"_

 _Sam turns to him surprised by his frankness, "Uh, I just don't really have time."_

" _Sometimes you have to make time," he replies absently as he looks back to the dark sky._

" _Are you okay, Sir?"_

 _Jack takes a breath," I just think you deserve more out of life than just to end up like me."_

" _With all due respect, it would be an honor to be..."_

" _I'm not talking about the Air Force Carter. I just mean you are still young enough to have a good life outside of work and you should."_

" _I would but..." Sam pauses. How can she tell him? How would he react? She takes a breath and continues._

" _...I can't have what I want. So I bury myself in work. It's easier."_

" _Than what?"_

 _Jack turns to face her, his brown eyes looking deep into hers._

" _Than admitting what we both know," she pauses again before finishing, "It's easier than knowing I want you and only you but can never have you."_

 _Jack stairs at her for what seems like eternity before turning back to the railing. He leans down on his forearms and hangs his head for a moment._

" _I shouldn't have said that," Sam says. She turns back toward the house. "I'm just going to go..."_

 _Jack cuts her short by grabbing her arm and spinning her back into him. He bends down to her and kisses her deeply. Finally he pulls back, but only far enough to see her face in the light that is shining from the porch light._

" _I can stop now, you just need to say something," he says._

" _What do you want me to say?"_

" _Tell me you don't want this."_

 _"I can't..."_

 _Jack pulls her closer and kisses her again._

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam blinks quickly and looks at Daniel, "Yeah, sorry I got caught up in memories."

"It's alright. I thought I should drive you home."

"I can drive..."

Sam, it's late and I can tell you're exhausted. I can bring you back in the morning to get your car."

"Okay, where is Teal'c?" Sam asks as she walks into the living room.

"I took him home a while ago and came back to check on you."

Sam turns to Daniel, "Wow, I didn't even know you left."

"Like I said, I can tell you're exhausted."

Sam smiles at him, "You're a good friend."

Daniel returns the smile as he starts turning off the lights.

"Teal'c is going to visit his son tomorrow and he'll be gone for a couple of days. Sergeants Harriman and Siler said when we are ready to move the furniture they will come give us a hand."

"Okay," Sam says as Daniel closes the front door then walks beside her to his car.

Once they are in he starts the engine and starts turning around to leave.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks once they are on the road.

"Just remembering my first night with Jack. We both agreed the next morning that it would only be that one time."

"Do you regret the time you were with him?"

Sam looks at Daniel, "I only regret that it took us so long to get there and it was such a short time that we had together."

"Did Jacob know?"

"Not yet, Jack wanted to talk to him in person once my transfer came thru."

"So will you tell him about the baby?"

"Eventually, I just need to figure out how," Sam pauses as her phone beings ringing.

"Carter," she answers.

"Major, I thought you would want to know that I just received word that Jacob will be coming in tomorrow at 0900," Sergeant Harriman says quickly.

"Okay, thank you for the call Sergeant. I will come in a little before that then."

"Very good Major."

Sam closes her phone and leans her head back with her eyes closed.

"What's up?" Daniel asks as he pulls up in front of her house.

"Can you run me to get my car around 7 in the morning? Dad is coming in at 9."

"No problem, do you need anything else?"

Sam looks at her house and sighs, "No, I think I'm good for tonight."

"Okay see you in the morning," Daniel says as she opens the car door and gets out.

As Sam turns and walks up the walkway she hears the car drive away. She gets into her house and turns on a light before walking toward the kitchen. On her way she notices a little red light flashing on her answering machine so she presses the button and listens as she hears what she knew she would. Her transfer was approved and now she just had to inform her current commanding officer and make the necessary moving arrangements.

"Can this day get any more difficult?" She mutters as she walks to her room. She changes for bed and lays down but can't fall asleep. Instead she tosses and turns. Then she hears a knock at her front door. She gets up and walks toward the door. She smiles as she pulls it open when she sees Daniel standing on the other side with a brown bag.

"I had a feeling you might need this," he says handing it to her.

She smiles as she pulls out a small carton of ice cream, "Thanks, you wanna come in and have some?"

"Sure," Daniel says then steps past Sam. She closes the door then walks into the kitchen and pulls two bowls and spoons out of the dishwasher.

"So how did you know I would be awake?"

"To be honest, as I drove away I thought of my first night on earth after you guys came and brought me back. I was feeling really out of place and lost and Jack decided to take me home with him. We drank beer and he let me talk for hours. It was exactly what I needed at that moment and I just thought you might need someone to talk to."

Sam hands a bowl to Daniel and then sits down on the couch beside him.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," she says then takes a bite of her ice cream.

"In the car tonight you said that you and Jack agreed that first night would be the only time, what changed that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The next day we went on a mission and the whole time we were gone he acted no different than he had before. It was just like every other mission we had ever been on. He laughed and joked with all of us; it was almost like it had never happened so I decided to just let it go and let things go back to how they were before. But then we got back to and after the debriefing you and Teal'c were gone and it was just him and me in the elevator heading to the surface," Sam pauses as the memory plays in her mind.

 _Jack stands quietly as the elevator moves upward. Finally the doors open and Sam makes her way to her car. She turns to see Jack climbing into his truck. She takes a breath and gets into her car. She starts the engine and leaves the base. As she is driving she looking in her rearview mirror and sees Jack is right behind her. He phone starts ringing causing her to jump slightly._

" _Carter"_

" _We need to talk," Jack says, his voice serious._

" _Okay, we can talk at my house."_

" _That's not a good idea right now. I know a place."_

" _Alright, I'll follow you."_

" _Okay."_

 _Sam hangs up the phone as Jack passes her. She follows him as they head into downtown Colorado Springs. Finally Jack pulls into a parking lot at Memorial park and parks his truck. Sam parks and gets out. As she walk toward him she notices there are a couple of different games going on and people are wondering everywhere. Jack walks to a bench and sits down. Sam sits beside him and waits for him to talk._

" _I used to bring Charlie here to watch games," he says after a long time._

" _You don't talk about him much. Did he like baseball?"_

" _He loved it." Jack fall silent again before turning to Sam, "We need to talk about what happened the other night."  
"I thought we agreed that it was just once and it didn't mean anything."  
"We were both lying to ourselves and you know it. You're too smart not to."_

 _Sam breaths deeply, "I thought you might have meant it."_

 _Jack looks at her, "I tried to, but the truth is I haven't been able to get you off my mind. And then three days of Daniel and his damn need to solve every puzzle he comes across, and I spent it all doing everything I could to keep my eyes off of you while you sat and worked with him. It was worse torture than anything I have ever experienced."_

 _He stops and looks at some kids running around squealing at each other. Finally he looks back at Sam._

" _I have been trying to figure out a way to make this all stop and then I decided I don't want it to. Ever." He takes a breath, "I know what I am about to suggest is not ideal for either of us but I have put a lot of though into it and I want your opinion."_

" _Okay, I'm listening."_

"Then he laid everything out. I couldn't believe the details that had thought about, his retirement, my transfer, keeping it from everyone until the right time," Sam stops and takes a breath. "It almost felt like we were getting ready for a mission instead of talking about our lives. I remember just sitting there for the longest time thinking about how to answer him."

 _Jack watches her as she sits quietly._

" _Sam?" he urges gently._

" _This is a lot to think about."_

" _I know and I wish there was an easier way..."_

" _Well there is," she pauses and looks at him. "But I've never been known to do what's easy. I want to do this; I want to be with you."_

 _Jack lets out a breath she hadn't realized he'd been holding in._

" _I promise it won't be like this forever, but for now we need to be careful. I can retire but if this got out your career could be in jeopardy, so let's take this slow. And we can't let anyone know right now."_

" _Okay," Sam takes a deep breath as a smile creeps onto her face. "So, are we..?"_

" _Disobeying the regulations? Oh ya, big time."_

 __Sam looks at Daniel, "I got so used to not talking about us that even now it's strange to hear myself saying that we were seeing each other."

Daniel smiles slightly, "Yeah, I am still trying to get over the fact that I had no clue."

"And now I have a lot of things to decide that I never thought I'd be doing alone."

"What things?" Daniel asks setting down his empty bowl.

"Dad is coming tomorrow and I haven't decided what I'm going to tell him and then when I got home there was a message saying that my transfer has been approved and I just need to tell General Hammond and make moving plans."

"Just like that? How long do you have to figure everything out?"

"Not long," Sam puts her head in her hands. "I have to tell General Hammond in the morning and then there's my Dad; what am I supposed to tell him? 'So Jack is dead, I'm pregnant and I can't tell you how the father is and oh by the way I'm transferring to area 51 in the next couple of weeks'."

"You could tell him the transfer is because of the baby."

"Yeah but that still leaves the question of the baby's paternity."

"Just tell him it is someone else's."

Sam looks at Daniel, "Okay who's? I have really only spent time with our team outside of work for the last few months at least."

"Tell him it's mine," Daniel says.

Sam sits quietly for several minutes.

"Daniel..."

"What? If it were mine there would be no repercussions from the military and then you wouldn't have to hide the fact that you are pregnant."

"I can't put you in that position."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Not yet but..."

"Look, if you are transferring out of the SGC then SG1 has no one to replace Jack for the time being and Teal'c will probably go work with the free Jaffa. So the way I see it this is how I can help you one last time before we all go our separate ways."

Sam looks at Jack's flag as silence fills the room.

 _Sam lets a content sigh escape as she lays her head on Jack's chest. She feels his hand in her hair._

" _Sam I want you to promise me something."_

" _Anything you want."_

" _If something happened to me you'll move on."_

 _Sam sits up and looks at him, "What do you mean if something happens?"_

" _Well I'm not as young as you..."_

" _But you said you passed your last physical."_

" _Ya but you of all people knows how unpredictable our line of work is. I just want to know that you will move on with your life. Please promise me."_

" _Okay, I promise."_

" _Good, now come here, I want to enjoy you a little more before work."_

 _Sam smiles as Jack pulls her back on top of him._

Finally she draws a slow breath.

"Okay, if you are sure..."

"I am."

"Then I think if it helps me move forward it's what Jack would've wanted."

The next morning Sam stands next to Daniel in General Hammonds office.

"So when do they expect you to report in?" Hammond asks leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not sure yet. I wanted to talk to you before I made any plans."

Hammond nods slowly then looks at Daniel, "I take it you are going with her?"

Daniel looks at Sam before answering, "We are discussing that and I will let you know when we decide."

Hammond looks back at Sam, "And you decided this because of your situation?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And you're sure?"

"I'm fairly certain but I'm going to have Doc Fraiser check before dad gets here."

Hammond stands, "Alright, well I guess that means congratulations are an order Major."

He holds his hand out to Daniel, "And to you as well Doctor."

Daniel takes his hand, "Thank you, General."

"Well I have some paperwork to get started but I will join you in greeting Jacob when he arrives."

Sam smiles, Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed, and close the door on your way out."

Daniel and Sam leave the office and as Daniel pulls the door shut he looks at Sam.

"That went surprisingly well."

"That was the easy part. Janet and my dad are going to be harder to convince."

Daniel clears his throat as they step onto the elevator. As the doors close he presses the button for level 21 and then steps back to stand with Sam.

"I guess we will just have to be very convincing," he says as the doors slide open.

They walk to Janet's office. She looks up as they walk in.

"Good morning Sam, Daniel. What brings you two in?"

"Well Jacob is coming in this morning and so I drove Sam down to greet him," Daniel says before Sam can answer.

"Oh wonderful. It's about time that gate brought something good," Janet says as she stands and grabs a chart off of her desk.

"Has it been busy?" Sam asks.

"Well when I was on the phone with you yesterday morning SG14 came in with several injuries."

"What happened?" Daniel asks as he and Sam follow Janet out of her office.

"They had been checking out a new planet when there was seismic activity and two of the team were trapped in a rock slide. We had to send both SG8 and SG12 to get them out. They were finally able to dig them free after about five hours. They were both brought back in critical condition; to be honest I am amazed they were still alive."

"Did they make it through the night?" Sam asks.

"One did; Flores. But he's not out of the woods yet," Janet nods to a men in a bed. They watch a nurse as she checks his bandages, then Janet continues.

"I have to contact Barrera's family today and let them know he's gone."

Sam lays her hand on Janet's arm, "I'm sorry."

"In this line of work I'm just thankful when I can give the families the body of their loved one." Janet takes a breath then looks at Sam, "So That sums up my night. How are you feeling?"

"Well that's the other reason we came down to see you. I need you to double check something for me."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you do a blood test on me?"

"Yeah of course, what am I looking for?" Janet asks as she hands the chart in her hand to the nurse by Flores' bed then heads back to her office.

"Just checking my blood for hCG."

Janet stops and turns to face Sam, "What? Are you kidding?"

Sam shakes her head and smiles as her friend throws her arms around her.

"Oh Sam I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Janet," Sam says as Janet lets go of her.

"So who is the father?"

"That would be me," Daniel says.

Janet looks at them, "Really? I had no idea you two were dating. In fact I was pretty sure you might have been seeing someone who is no longer with us Sam."

Daniel wraps his arm around Sam, "Jack knew about us and was helping us keep it quiet for now."

Janet looks at Sam, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Like Daniel said, we wanted to keep it quiet."

"So what changed?" Janet asks.

Sam takes a breath, "Well this for one thing."

She put her hand on her stomach and then continues, "And I am getting transferred to Area 51."

"You're leaving the SGC? Wow," Janet pauses. "I am really happy for you guys. Did the Colonel know about the baby?"

"No, we didn't even know until yesterday," Daniel says when Sam doesn't answer.

"I'm sure he would've been happy for you both."

Sam nods and clears her throat, "My dad will be coming in soon..."

"Oh right, let's get that blood sample. You know it will take a couple of days to get the results."

"Yeah, but that is fine."

A few minutes later Sam and Daniel leave the infirmary and head toward the briefing room.

Daniel looks at Sam as they walk, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about how dad is going to take the news."

"Well, I'll be standing right beside you."

They stop at the window overlooking the gate room and Sam looks at Daniel.

"In case I forget later, Thank you for all of this."

Daniel gives Sam a halfhearted smile, "Don't mention it."

AN: This chapter came together quite quickly so I decided to let you have it this week. Chapter 4 should be ready next week. Let me know what you think so far.


	4. I'm moving on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone...

Sam stands at the base of the ramp watching the fluctuations in the event horizon while she waits for her father to step through. Finally a lone figure emerges and she smiles as he walks toward her.

"Hi Sammy," Jacob says as he walks down the ramp and hugs Sam.

"I'm so sorry I could come sooner."

He turns to Daniel, "Daniel, it's good to see you again."

Daniel smiles at him as he lets go of Sam and turns to Hammond.

"George," Jacob holds out his hand, which Hammond takes.

"Jacob, glad you could come. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"So do I. And unfortunately I can't stay for long, but I am planning on coming back soon to see you and Mark and the kids," Jacob says, directing the last part toward Sam.

Daniel and Sam lead Jacob out of the gate room.

"So I heard that Jack had been killed but I didn't hear how," He says looking as Sam.

"To be honest dad I don't know much more than it was an accident," Sam replies.

"What? You weren't there?"

"No Sam was sick when we left..."

"Sick? Sammy you never get sick," Jacob says as a concerned expression comes over his face.

"Dad we need to talk," Sam says then quickly adds. "It's nothing bad."

The worried expression doesn't leave Jacobs face.

"Why don't we get something to eat and we can talk," Daniel suggests.

Jacob smiles, "While there are several things I miss about the Air Force the food is not on that list."

Sam laughs, "Oh it's not that bad."

"Alright, let's go," Jacob says.

A short while later they are seated at a table off to one side of the mess hall.

"So you said we needed to talk," Jacob says to Sam.

Daniel looks at Sam and smiles encouragingly.

Sam takes a deep breath, "How do you feel about being a grandfather again?"

Jacob pauses, "I thought Mark said they were done."

"As far as I know they are, but I wasn't talking about them."

Jacob looks from Sam to Daniel and back, ""Are you saying..."

"I'm pregnant dad."

Jacobs's eyes go wide and a smile spreads across his face.

"Really? Sam that is great," Jacob looks at Daniel. "I assume by you joining us that you're the father?"

"Yes sir," Daniel answers.

"You and I need to have a serious talk..."

"Dad, don't," Sam says before he can say any more.

"Sam I didn't even know you two were dating."

"No one did until this morning."

"Except Jack," Daniel adds.

Jacob turns to Daniel, "Jack knew? I find that very hard to believe."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because, I know...I knew...Jack. Sammy there are things he never told you. Things that I only knew by watching him...with you."

Sam takes a deep breath to calm herself, "How long are you going to be here?"

"I have a couple of hours, why?"

"Stay here for a minute; I need to talk to General Hammond. And dad, don't interrogate Daniel please."

Sam stands and goes strait to Hammond's office. She knocks on the door and waits.

"Come," she hears through the door so she opens it and steps inside. Hammond looks up from a file.

"Major, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering when my father is scheduled to leave."

"He's is expected by the Tok'ra at 1400 hours."

"Can I have permission to take him off base? He wants to pay his respects to the Colonel."

"Of course, I'll make sure his pass is waiting at the front gate. Anything else?"

"No Sir."

Sam heads back to the mess hall. As she walks through the doors Jacob looks at her.

"It's been a long time since I took orders from a Major."

"I was getting you a pass so we can leave the mountain for a couple of hours. I thought you would want to pay your respects to Colonel O'Neill."

"I would like that."

"Okay, let's go."

Daniel stands and walks beside Sam to the elevator.

"If you want I can drop you off at your car," he says to her quietly.

"No, if you don't mind I think I'll need your help. I'm going to tell him."

Daniel looks over his shoulder to Jacob, "We can take my car."

"That's fine by me."

Silence falls until they are in Daniel's car and past the front gate.

"Dad, Daniel isn't the father of my baby," she pauses as she looks into the back seat at Jacob. "The baby is Jack's."

Sam explains how everything happened between her and Jack over the past two years as Jacob listens intently. By the time she finishes they are standing in front of Jack's grave.

"So now you know the truth," she says.

"I just have one question; why say the baby is Daniel's?" Jacob asks.

"You of all people know why I can't tell anyone who the father is."

"I understand that, but I mean why Daniel?" he asks turning to Daniel. "No offence."

"None taken," Daniel replies.

"Because he offered for me to say it is his."

Jacob looks at Daniel, "Why would you do that?"

"Because Jack was my friend and I wanted to do whatever I could to make things easier for Sam," Daniel answers.

"I know all about wanting to help good friends. I made a few over my years in the Air Force. But I would never have thought for one minute that it was a good idea to claim one of my dead buddy's unborn children as my own. So why did you?"

"Because Sam needed my help. She and Jack have both been there for me through countless rough times and I wanted to do what I could to be there for her now."

"Daniel, are you in love with my daughter?"

Sam turns red and looks at Jacob, "Dad!"

"It is a perfectly logical question for me to ask," Jacob says calmly to Sam before looking pointedly at Daniel.

After a moment Daniel replies, "Yes."

Sam looks at Daniel, "Since when?"

"I have felt like you and Jack are more than just friends since Sha're died. You were both there for me when I felt lost. I wasn't looking to love someone, especially you because I knew how you and Jack felt about each other and I would never want to come between you two."

Sam turns to looks at Jack's headstone for a long moment.

"Can we talk about this later Daniel?" she asks without looking at him.

"Of course."

Sam turns to Jacob, "Now that you know the truth about the baby can I trust that you won't say anything to anyone?"

Jacob steps toward Sam, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you dad."

A couple of hours later Sam says goodbye to Jacob and watches him as he disappears into the stargate. She watches until the gate deactivates, then she turns to General Hammond.

"So how'd he take the news?" Hammond asks her.

"Which part?" Sam asks as they leave the gate room.

"Well I am sure he is excited at the thought of being a grandfather again."

"He understands why I've decided to transfer. And I'll still have my security clearance so I can come to greet him when he can come for a visit."

"I also understand why you're doing this, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't going to miss having you here. This place won't be the same without you."

"I know sir."

"I do have something I'd like you to think about Major," Hammond says as they enter his office.

"What's that Sir?"

"I am going to need a new second in command here. I would like if you would be the one to replace Jack, and before you say anything I want you to think about it for as long as you'd like. It would mean that you would get a promotion and most likely be leader of SG1."

Sam sits down, "If I were to say yes what would happen with my transfer?"

"If you decide to do this I'm sure it would be no problem to change your orders."

"When do you need an answer?"

"Within a week."

"Then I will think about it and let you know soon Sir."  
Sam leaves Hammonds office and heads to her lab. She walks to the desk and sits down. She looks around the room and memories flash through her mind of the last 7 years.

"Hey," Daniel says as he walks through the door.

Sam looks at him, "Hi."

"You need a ride home?"

Sam takes a breath and stands, "Yeah, I do."

They walk to the elevator in silence. As the doors slide shut Sam looks at Daniel.

"So you've been in love with me for a couple of years?"

Daniel turns slightly red, "Yeah but like I said I knew how you and Jack felt about each other even if I didn't know you were together and I didn't want to put myself in the middle of that."

Sam smiles, "You could've said something."

"Like what? 'Thanks for having my back on that last mission and oh by the way I think I'm in love with you'?"

"Something like that would've worked. At least I would've known instead of being made aware of it by my father after telling him I am carrying Jack's child."

Daniel smiles slightly, "I'll try to be more forth coming with my feelings in the future."

Silence falls as they climb into Daniels car. Once they are past the front gate Sam speaks again.

"So, General Hammond asked me to take Jack's place, both as leader of SG1 and as the second in command of the SGC."

"Wow, what an honor. What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it and let him know. I mean it would be nice to stay but at the same time then I have the memories to deal with. Not to mention working in a lab in Area 51 would be much safer for a single mother."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Not to mention it would be easier to start over with the baby in a new place."

Daniel stays quiet and after a few moments Sam looks at him.

"What do you think I should do?" she asks him.

"It's up to you really."

"So you don't have an opinion?"

"Well I think you should consider staying here. There isn't anyone better than you for that position."

"And tell people what when you and I decide to give up this charade? We can't keep acting like we are dating forever. Someone would start to notice, then what?"

"So maybe we stop acting," Daniel says half under his breath.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Nothing; look, it's up to you but we could find a way to work through this if you want to stay here."

"I want to stay; I love my job here."

Sam falls quiet again. Finally they pull up to her house and she gets out.

"Thanks for the ride home. When do you want to finish cleaning out Jack's house?" she asks.

"We can work on it tomorrow if you have time."

"Sure, I've got one more day off. You'll have to give me a ride because my car is still there."

"Okay you can call me when you're up and ready to go."

"I'll do that."

Sam closes the door and walks up the walkway to her front door. As she opens the door she hears Daniel call her.

"Sam, wait a minute."

She turns to see him walking toward her.

"What's up?"

"I know this isn't something you want to think about right now but I do love you. I'm not sure when it happened exactly and it'll never be like Jack loved you, but that doesn't change the way I feel. That being said I would love nothing more than to stop acting and truly be with you. You don't have to answer now just think about it."

AN: So what do you think Sam will do? Let me know The next chapter will be ready soon.


	5. The climb

The struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down,  
But no, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, But these are the moments  
That I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going, And I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on

Sam sits on her couch, a blanket wrapped around her as she thinks about the choices ahead of her. Stay here and see how things play out with Daniel or start over in a new place on her own. Then there is the choice of jobs; something more relaxed and mainly just research or second in command and team leader. To stay here would almost definitely mean high stress for the foreseeable future. To go would mean not doing what she has grown to love but would be much less stress and much safer. She closes her eyes and lays her head back as memories flow into her mind.

 _Sam snuggles close to Jack as the light from the TV casts faint light around the otherwise dark room._

" _Are you comfortable?" he asks, his voice low._

 _She smiles, "Yes, very."_

 _He looks down at her, "So I've been thinking a lot this week and I think I am ready to leave the SGC."_

 _She turns her head so she can see his face, "Are you sure?"_

" _Absolutely, I'm ready to settle down with you and not worry about having to save the world again."_

" _How do you think General Hammond will take it when you turn in your resignation?"_

" _He'll want to know why."_

" _And what will you tell him?"_

" _That you are transferring away and I realized I can't live my life without you in it," he replies then leans down and kisses her tenderly._

 _Sam feels herself relaxing into Jack as the world around them melts away._

Sam wipes a tear away as she wraps her arms tighter around herself. The memories continue to flood her mind.

 _Sam climbs out of bed to answer the door._

 _'Why Jack isn't using his key is beyond me', she thinks as she approaches her front door._

 _As she opens it Daniel turns to face her._

" _Daniel, this is a surprise, would you like to come in?" she asks stepping aside to make room for him to enter._

" _Sam I have something I need to tell you."_

 _She folds her arms across her chest, "Okay, what is it?"_

" _Sam," Daniel pauses. "Jack is dead."_

 _Sam takes a sharp breath and steps back, "What?"_

" _I thought I should be the one to tell you..."_

 _Sam turns her back to Daniel as her head starts to spin. She struggles to breathe for a moment, then everything goes black._

 _Some time later she opens her eyes to see Daniel sitting in a chair beside her. She looks around. She is laying on the couch. Then it comes back to her. The words she never thought she'd hear._

 _Jack is dead. But he can't be; she turns to Daniel._

" _What happened?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper._

" _It was just a freak accident. As always Jack put himself between danger and the rest of the team."_

 _Daniel pauses to allow Sam to let the news sink in._

" _Did he suffer?" she asks, breaking the long silence._

" _Janet said he wouldn't have felt a thing."_

 _Sam nods slowly, "Good. That's...good..."_

 _She breathes deeply and stares at the wall. After what feels like a lifetime she slowly becomes aware of a sound. Her mind races to decipher where it is coming from when she realizes that the sound is coming from her. Her body shudders as the sobs grow deeper until she can barely breathe between them. She feels arms around her holding her tightly and she can just make out the faint sound of Daniel's voice talking to her but the words are inaudible._

Sam shakes of herself to rid her mind of the memory but she can feel her body shivering. She gathers the blanket tighter around herself. For the first time since she found out about Jack's death she realizes how much she wishes Janet knew about them so she could call her and talk everything through with her. She sighs as she picks up her phone and dials Mark's home number. After a few rings his wife answers.

"Hello Carter residence."

"Hi Lil, it's Sam."

"Sam, it's good to hear your voice. It's been a while."

"I know, too long. I should call more often."

"You call when you can. We understand you're a busy woman."

Sam smiles; she has always liked Mark's wife. Lillian has been the voice of reason in Mark's life since they started dating.

"I'm actually glad I caught you at home, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to someone and I don't think Mark would understand," Sam asks.

"The kids won't be home from school for another two hours so I'm all yours. So tell me, what can I help you with?"

"Well the situation is a little complicated."

"Okay, well let's start with how many people are involved?"

"Three"

"Alright, I'm guessing one of them is you?"

Sam smiles, "Yes."

"Okay tell me about the other two."

"One is Jack and the other is Daniel."

"Alright I'll let you start and if I have questions I'll ask."

"Okay, so it started about two years ago when Jack and I started dating."  
"You're dating someone and you didn't tell me?"

"We were trying to keep it quiet so we didn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because we were breaking a few regulations and could've gotten in a lot of trouble."

"Well now that I know when do we get to meet him?"

"I wish you could but he was killed in a training accident almost two weeks ago."  
"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. I take it that has something to do with the situation?"

"It does."

"Okay continue."

"I should've been training with him but I wasn't because I was sick. Then after he was killed I found out the I was pregnant with his child. But I couldn't tell anyone that it is his. When I found out about the baby my friend Daniel was with me and he knew I couldn't tell anyone on the base the truth so he said that I could tell everyone it was his..." Sam pauses.

"I'm going to guess that he didn't do this out of the goodness of his heart."

"Well he did partly. But then today he told me that he thinks he's been in love with me for years."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I've kind of always thought of Daniel as a good friend, a brother even; I've never thought of him in that way."

"Are you opposed to the thought of being with him?"

"I don't think so I just have never thought about it."

"That is understandable considering you have been dating Jack for the last two years. But that is over now and you need to move on; maybe Daniel is the right person for you and maybe he isn't. Only you can answer that. But I will tell you that not all love starts in the same place. Did you know that when Mark and I met he was dating someone else and he and I couldn't stand each other?"

"I knew he was seeing someone else before you but I didn't you met while he was with her."

"In fact they broke up because of me; but that's not the point. My point is that he and I didn't start off in love but it grew over time. And I have had friends that the opposite was true, one look at their partner and they knew it would be forever. I guess what I am saying is you have just been through something that no one should have to go through when you lost Jack; now is not the time to make quick decisions when it comes to who and what you keep in your life and what you don't. Take your time and really think about everything. I'd say don't make any big decisions for a while but I know you don't have that luxury in your life."

Sam takes a breath, "I know you're right. Thanks Lil. I should probably let you go."

"Just know that you can talk to me any time."

"Can I ask one last thing?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell Mark, at least for right now."

Lil laughs, "Don't worry, this stays between us until you are ready to tell him yourself."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Sam."

"Goodbye."

Sam hangs up the phone and sets it beside her.

'Could I love Daniel?' she asks herself. She thinks back over everything they have been through together but as memories start running through her mind she finds herself thinking about Jack again.

 _Even with her back to the rest of the team she is aware of the sounds of them pulling their gear off and hanging it up before heading to clean up._

" _Have I ever mentioned I hate planets that all sand and no beaches?" Jack asks._

 _Sam smiles to herself._

" _I too dislike such planets. They prove to be quite dangerous if we were to come under attack as there are few places that provide sufficient cover," Teal'c says._

" _They all remind me of Abydos. I kind of feel at home on desert planets," Daniel remarks as he and Teal'c exit the room leaving Jack and Sam alone._

" _You are awfully quiet, something wrong Carter?" Jack asks._

 _By the sound of his voice Sam knows that he is moving closer to her, though she can't hear him moving across the room. She turns to find him standing in front of her. He moves closer to her._

" _Not here," she whispers._

" _Soon it won't matter where we are," he says, his voice low._

 _Sam smiles, "I should hear back in a week or two for sure but I have a good feeling about it."_

" _They'd be crazy not to want you."_

 _Sam clears her throat as someone approaches the room. Jack backs away a step and looks at the door as Daniel walks in._

" _I forgot to grab my..." he pauses as he looks at Sam and then Jack. "What's going on?"_

 _Jack leans as if to look out the door then looks at Daniel, "I was telling Carter that tomorrow is the anniversary of Teal'c moving to earth and I want to have a little surprise BBQ at my place to celebrate. You in?"_

" _Oh yeah of course. Do I need to bring anything?"_

" _Yeah, Teal'c," Jack answers. "I'm providing the meat and Hammond is bringing the drinks. Carter has the cake, and Doc Fraiser is bringing the balloons."_

" _Wow, okay what time do you want me to have him there?" Daniel asks._

" _Around 1800," Jack says._

" _Alright so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."_

 _Daniel grabs a notepad from his vest and leaves. Jack looks at Sam, who is trying very hard not to laugh._

" _What's so funny Carter?"_

" _The fact that you just threw together a party without missing a beat and Daniel bought it."_

" _Hey, now that Daniel knows you'd better make sure to remember to get a cake tomorrow. Don't want to disappoint the gang."_

" _Do you want me to bring ice cream too?"_

" _Ice cream with cake should be a given," Jack says as he turns to leave the room._

" _2100 at my place?" Sam asks._

" _Yep, I'll bring dinner."_

Sadness fills Sam's chest as she remembers that last night with Jack. If she had known that a mere week later he would be gone she may have insisted on spending more time alone with him. But Lil was right, what's done is done. It was time to move on. Sam picks up her phone and dials a familiar number and waits for an answer.

"Hammond."

"Hi Sir."

"Ah Major, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could read the missions reports from SG1's last mission."

"If you'd like to. I have them here; when did you want to look at them?"

"I'll come in tonight."

"Okay, is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, can you have someone come pick me up? I left my car at Colonel O'Neill's house."

"I'll send someone now."

"Thank you Sir."

Sam hangs up the phone and gets up off the couch.

By the time she is dressed the car is waiting for her in front of her house. She grabs her keys and leaves her house locking the door behind her.

As she climbs in she looks at the airman behind the wheel.

"Do you know where Colonel O'Neill's house is?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good head there. I need to get my car then you can head back to base."

"Yes Ma'am."

A few minutes later Sam gets out of the SUV and walks to her own car as the airman turns around and drives away. She gets into her car and drives to the SGC without realizing it; as if she is simply a spectator of this moment in time. She makes her way to General Hammond's office and takes the files into the briefing room; with only a slightly numb feeling and the feeling of time moving very slowly she sits and places the folders on the table. As she sit looking at the file in front of her begins to quiver as her hand reaches out and open it. She takes a breath and blinks her eyes several times as she tries to focus on the words on the page. It's Daniel's report. As she reads she can see the mission unfolding in her head.

 _Jack is the first out of the wormhole, his weapon at the ready. He scans the area around the gate as Teal'c and Daniel step out of the gate. He hears it disengage as he lowers his weapon. They are standing in an area that looks like a rain forest with dense under growth. Strange animals slowly start making their noises in the distance. Jack listens for a moment before turning to the rest of the team._

" _Well the area seems to be clear. So Daniel, where is this temple that you wanted to check out so much?" he ask._

 _Daniel looks at some scribbles on a notepad before answering, "According to SG10 it should be about four kilometers from the gate due north-east. They told me you can't miss it once you get close."_

" _Alrighty then boys, let's get hiking," Jack says taking the lead._

 _A few hours later they finally reach the temple. It stands tall out of the trees, it's tan-ish colored stones mostly covered in a rich green vine like growth. Jack looks at the sky._

" _Well I'd say we have a good couple of hours before the sun goes down so Teal'c and I can set up camp and Daniel if you have to look at the temple right now just don't inside till we can go with you. We really don't need to loose you in there."_

" _I just want to look at the writing by the entrance for now," Daniel responds._

 _Jack watches as he walk off, then he turns to Teal'c, "This trip can't get over soon enough."_

 _Teal'c smiles slightly, "Indeed."_

 _Once camp is set up Jack and Teal'c head over the where Daniel is scribbling on his notepad and muttering to himself._

" _So, did you find something?" Jack asks as he sits down on a rock near the steps that lead up into the temple._

" _I think so. I'm not completely sure, but this temple seems to resemble some of the Mayan temples that have been found; on a much smaller level of course as far as I can tell from the outside at least._

 _And I found some carvings here that look like Mayan script, but I could be mistaken," Daniel says quickly adjusting his glasses as he leans in closer to inspect one of the carvings._

" _Well that is just fascinating," Jack says sarcastically._

" _I know, so if this is what I think it is then there should be other structures around it somewhere but according to SG10 this is the only one they came across. I would love to look at the interior. It could give us an idea as to why it's not in a city."_

" _Daniel I'd like to remind you that this thing looks like it's been rotting here for god only knows how long..."_

" _SG10 said that they found a clearing that looked like it could've been a village at one time but it looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time."_

" _And that's my point. This," Jack waves his hand at the temple, "place looks like it's ready to cave in on itself at any moment. I would rather not be inside when it does."_

" _But Jack, think of the things we could find here..."_

" _Ach," Jack flicks his hand and cuts Daniel off. "I am not letting you walk into this deathtrap to see what mysteries you might find."_

 _Daniel looks at Teal'c, "Teal'c?"_

" _Unfortunately Daniel Jackson, I agree with Colonel O'Neill. This temple does seem indeed unstable."_

" _Fine, can I at least snap a couple of pictures of the room just inside this door?" Daniel asks Jack._

" _Sure, but not one foot across that threshold Daniel. I mean it."_

 _Daniel sighs and pulls out his camera and walks slowly up the stone steps to the door. He leans in and takes a few pictures then he turns to rejoin Jack and Teal'c at the base of the temple when his foot falls on a stone that sinks slightly. Jack looks up at the sound of a low rumble._

" _Daniel?"_

 _Before Daniel can say anything one of the columns by the door starts to fall. He stands staring up at it in shock when a heavy weight hits him knocking him out of the way of the falling stones. He gets up and scrambles to get to the base of the temple with Jack a step behind him._

" _Keep moving," Jack yells over the sound of falling rocks. Daniel races away from the temple with Teal'c at his side. The rumbling stops as suddenly as it started. Daniel stops to catch his breath. When he looks up only Tela'c is beside him._

" _Where is Jack?"_

 _Teal'c turns to look toward the temple and his face begins to pale._

" _O'Neill," he calls as he starts back toward what is left standing of the temple._

 _Daniel moves with him until they see a figure on the ground._

" _Jack!" Daniel rushes to his side. As he kneels down he catches a glimpse of red flowing in Jack's hair; then he sees the rock beside Jack covered in blood. He feels for a pulse but find nothing._

Sam closes the folder and wipes away the tears that are flowing down her cheeks.

"Doctor Fraiser said he went quickly."

Sam looks up to see Hammond standing behind his chair at the head of the table.

"Daniel said the same thing when he first told me." She pauses, "He told me Colonel O'Neill died putting himself between his team and danger."

"I knew Jack well and that is how would've wanted to go out."

Sam nods, "He died like he lived, putting others first."

AN: Alright, let me know what you think. Will Sam choose to stay at the SGC or will she decide to go to Area 51? Answers will come soon.


	6. Shatter me

If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray...

Sam sits in her car in front of Jack's house waiting for Daniel to arrive. She sips her coffee; making a mental note that decaf isn't as good as the real thing. She puts one hand on her stomach.

"I'll be making a lot of changes for you," she says out loud, looking at her belly.

She looks up when she hears a car pull up beside her. Daniel gets out and waves.

Sam smiles and opens her door.

"I was going to go in and get started but I couldn't bring myself to do it alone," she says, getting out and walking to the front door beside Daniel.

"Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No I went to get a coffee while I was waiting."

"Oh good; so how are you this morning?"

"I'm feeling okay. I read your report," she says as they enter the house.

Daniel stops and looks at her, "When?"

"Last night; I had to know."

"I knew you would at some point."

"Somehow I feel better after reading it," Sam pauses. "I know that sounds a little weird."

"Not at all. Sometimes knowing what happened to the ones we love helps bring closure."

"Yeah."

Sam turns to walk toward the back bedroom as Daniel moves into the kitchen. As she walks into the room she braces herself for a flood of emotion; it doesn't come. She looks around the room and feels a warmth growing in her chest as she sees things that have memories attached but for the first time since she heard the news no tears fall. Sam takes a breath and sits on the bed.

" _So I have to as, why don't you date someone your age? I mean I was almost out of high school by the time you were born," Jack asks as they are walking around his room getting dressed for work._

" _Well I've tried, but I have found that most guys that are my age aren't ready for any kind of serious commitment."_

" _Oh hell Carter; I don't know that I am ready for that."_

" _Yeah but with you it's different."_

" _How?"_

" _You at least understand what it means to be committed to someone."_

 _Jack turns to face her as he pulls a black shirt out of his dresser, "So basically you're with me because I'm older and experienced."_

 _Sam smiles, "I wouldn't put it like that."_

 _Jack pulls the shirt on and moves across the room to her, "Then how would you put it?"_

 _Sam breathes in the smell of his cologne, "I had never felt anything this strong with anyone until I met you."_

" _Well that makes two of us," Jack says leaning in and kissing her._

Sam takes a deep breath and stands up. She squares her shoulders as she walks into the kitchen.

"I can't promise that I'll ever love you the way I loved I know he would want me to do what is best for me and the baby, and after a lot of thinking I feel like that would be staying here where I have friends and family."

Daniel sets the box in his hands down on the counter and steps toward her, "I never want to take his place."

"It's going to take me some time to get used to this."

"Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam feels here eyes fill with tears, "Thank you."

Daniel closes the space between them and pulls her into a hug as the tears start falling. He holds her for what seems like forever. Finally Sam pulls away.

"If you'd like I can go with you when you talk to General Hammond," Daniel offers.

"Thanks, but that is something I think I should do on my own. But I will have to set up an appointment for myself and the baby soon. If you would like to, you can come with me to that."

"Are you sure?"

"If you are going to help me raise this baby then I think it might be a good idea for you be as involved as any father would be."  
Daniel nods, "Alright, you just let me know when and where and I'll be there."

Sam starts to say something but is cut off by a knock at the front door. Daniel steps away from her to answer the door and she follows him.

Janet smiles at them both as the door opens.

"Hi you two; do you need some help?"

"That would be great," Daniel responds. "I just started boxing up the kitchen and Sam was finishing the bedrooms."

"Okay I will help Sam finish up and then we can come help you in the kitchen."

Sam smiles at her friend as they walk toward Jack's room.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Janet asks.

"Good, I haven't been sick for a few days now, which is nice."

"That's wonderful. I got your results back and you most defiantly are expecting. I made an appointment for you with a friend of mine that works in the OB/GYN clinic at Evan's. You need to be there at 0900 Tuesday next week. I figured that should put you between 6 and 8 weeks."

Sam looks at Janet with a smile, "I don't know why it surprises me that you would be able to figure how far along I am. I'll be almost 8 weeks next week."  
"Oh that works out perfectly then. I just went off of when you started getting sick."

"So how is Daniel handling the idea of being a father?" Janet asks casually, while watching Sam very carefully.

"He is looking forward to it. He even told me this morning that he'll go to the first appointment with me."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, now what's really on your mind?" Sam asks.

"What makes you think I have anything else on my mind?"

"Oh come on, I know you."  
"Okay fine, I am just having a hard time believing that you and Daniel have been seeing each other."

"Well we are."

"But you don't even act affectionate toward each other."

"We didn't want our personal lives to get in the middle of our work. I thought you of all people would understand that."

Janet looks at Sam ready to argue more when Daniel comes in.

"Another box ready to go?" he asks Sam, without looking at Janet.

"Yeah, this one's done."

He takes the box off of the bed and kisses Sam on the cheek before leaving the room. Sam looks at Janet.

"You were saying something?"

"Fine, I won't question it any more but I do have one last thing I would like to know."

"And that is?"

"What about all the chemistry between you and Colonel O'Neill over the past years?"

"I have always believed that it's good to get along with the people you work the closest with."

"Okay, I won't bring it up again," Janet says. "So, what about all the furniture in the house?"

"I think Daniel said that when the house is put up for sale it will be listed as fully furnished. Then whoever buys it can do with all this as they please," Sam replies as they leave the room, closing the door as they go.

As they join Daniel in the kitchen Janet looks at him.

"So have you decided what the living arrangements will be now that you are expecting a baby?" She asks.

Daniel looks at Sam for a moment, "We haven't really discussed it since we just found out."

"I was just wondering because I know when Cassie came to live with me I had to rearrange my house a lot and it's bigger than either one of yours. And baby stuff takes up a lot of space."

Sam smiles, "Well we have a lot to figure out and discuss and plenty of time to figure everything out."

"Well just let me know if you need help with anything," Janet says grabbing an empty box and opening a cupboard.

After several hours of packing Sam looks around the house. The living room holds several boxes and bags from various rooms around the house. The kitchen is empty as are the bathrooms. Only the beds, dressers and night stands are left in the bedrooms. As Sam walks from room to room she feels lost and out of place in the nearly empty house. The thought brings a tear to her eye.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks, walking into the living room behind her.

"I didn't expect it to be so hard, saying goodbye this house. I knew I would have to at some point, but it wasn't supposed to be like this."  
Daniel lays his hand on her shoulder. Slowly Sam leans back into his chest. After a moment she feels his arms around her.

"I know I can never fill the void that he left in you and I don't want to. But I want you to know that I understand how you feel."

Sam pulls away slightly and turns to face him as he continues.

"No one can ever take Sha'res place but I know that she is gone and I owe it to her memory to move on. I know it takes time to get to that point but I promise someday it won't hurt to think of him."

A tear rolls down Sams cheek and she lays her head on Daniels chest as he holds gently. After a few minutes he clears his throat.

"You should probably go home and rest. It's important at this stage that you don't exhaust yourself," he says.

"I don't want to be alone, will you come stay with me?" Sam asks her voice so quiet Daniel barely hears her.

"If that is what you want. Do you want me to drive you?"

Sam nods slightly.

"Alright, so you need anything else from here tonight?"

"No," she responds as she turns to walk to the front door. The unchecked emotion in her voice tells Daniel how much Jack truly meant to her. He swallows hard and follows her as he remembers how he felt after loosing his wife and thinks about how Sam must be feeling now, especially knowing that she is carrying Jack's child. The thought of his friend never knowing that he was going to be a father again weighs heavy on him as he closes the door to the house.

An uneasy quiet settles between them as Daniel drives to Sam's house. Sam finally breaks it as they enter her house.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks.

"No, I'm okay."

Sam shifts uncomfortably and looks at her room, "I should probably get some sleep..."

"If you have an extra blanket I'll sleep on the couch," Daniel offers.

"The sofa in my office has a pull out bed you can use. There should be sheets on it."

Daniel smiles slightly, "Okay, if you need anything I'll be here."

"Thank you."

Daniel watch as Sam walks into her room and closes the door then he moves into her office and turns on the light. He looks around and smiles. On the walls she has pictures of her brother and his family, her and Jacob at what looks like her graduation from the Air Force academy, a couple of her younger self with a woman that Daniel assumes must be her mother. He stops as he comes to the last one. It's a picture of SG1; it was taken after they stopped Apophis and Klorel from taking over the earth. They are sitting in Jack's living room on the couch, each holding a beer and all laughing. Daniel tries to remember what they were laughing at but can't. He smiles as he looks at each of them in the image. The four of them had become like a family after that. His smiles fades as the realization that they will never gather at Jack's like that again hits him hard. He sits on the couch and stairs at the wall for what feels like mere minutes when he hears something at the door. He looks over to see Sam standing in the doorway watching him.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the pictures on your wall. I thought you had gone to bed?"

"I needed some water, and saw the light on in here."

"I could've gotten you water."

"I didn't know you were still up."

"Still up?"

"It's two am," Sam says nodding to the clock on the wall.

Daniel looks at it then back to Sam, "I didn't realize I had been sitting here for so long."

Sam smiles, "Yeah, I figured when I saw that you're shoes are still on. If you'd like I could make you a cup of chamomile tea; it always helps me relax enough to sleep."

"I'd like that."

"Also, if you want I think there is a pair of sweats in my room that Mark left last time he came to visit that I could get for you."

Daniel chuckles slightly, "I guess it might be better than sleeping in these jeans."

"Okay, I'll put the water on to boil then I'll get them for you."

By the time Sam returns to the kitchen Daniel has two mugs on the counter with a tea bag in each of them.

"I thought I'd help," he says.

"Thanks," she hands him the sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I like to put honey in my tea, do you want some?"

Daniel take the clothes from her, "Sure, I'll be right back."

He walks back into the spare room and closes the door. He quickly changes and lays his clothes on the office chair by the desk then returns to the kitchen. Sam is standing at the sink with her back to him, the air force shirt hanging loosely making him think it was most likely Jack's shirt. She turns to face him and smiles.

"I'm glad to see it all fits."

Daniel looks down at the shirt, "So I didn't know that your brother is a cop."

"He's not; but a friend of his, Pete, is and he made sure to give this to Mark for when they would go running together."

"Why?"

"Mark was a volunteer firefighter while he was in college. I'm pretty sure that's where he and Pete met. Anyway when he and Lillian started dating he decided it wasn't something he wanted to keep doing once they had kids."

Daniel smiles, "Too dangerous for a family man?"

"Yeah something like that. I guess he just didn't want to be so involved in a job that he neglected his family."

"I take it he made that choice because of your dad?"

"Yeah, I guess dad affected both our career choices."

"It was kind of the same with my parents. Even though I grew up with out them I always knew I wanted to follow in their footsteps."

"Well I think your parents would be proud if they could see you today," Sam says as she moves out of the kitchen and into the living room with Daniel a step behind her.

They sit on the couch together and Sam chuckles to herself.

Daniel looks at her, "What?"

"I was just thinking; a few months ago Mark tried to set me up with his buddy Pete."

"But you were with Jack..."

"And Mark didn't know. So I had to try to convince him that I didn't have time for a relationship because of all the time I spent at work."

"What did Jack think?"

"I never told him about it. Not that I was hiding it but it just never came up. Mark had called about it just before we were supposed to leave for P5X-777 and then after everything that happened with Maybourne I didn't think Jack needed to hear about it."

They sit quietly drinking their tea.

"So what do we want to do about the living situation?" Daniel finally asks, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, but Janet is right. Neither one of us have a big enough house for two adults and a baby."

"Okay so we need to start looking for a house that is a bit bigger..." Daniel says.

"And maybe in a nice neighborhood," Sam adds.

Daniel looks at her, "I can talk to a retaliator this week and see what's available."

"Okay we need to figure out what we can afford."

"I don't think money will be an issue..."

"I'm sure you're right."

"So how many rooms do you think we'll need?"

"At least four; maybe five," Sam replies.

"Alright, I'll let you know when there is something to look at. Out of curiosity, why so many rooms?"  
"You and I each need an office and then a room of each of us and the baby," Sam pauses. "Unless you were thinking we would share a room."

Daniel shakes his head, "I'm fine with being in separate rooms Sam. I don't want to push you; whatever happens between us I want you to be the one to decide how fast or slow we take things."

"I don't feel like that's very fair to you."

"I have had time to heal after loosing Sha're; Jack's death is still fresh in your mind and heart. I'm just happy to be able to help you raise this baby."

Sam nods, "Oh that reminds me, I have my first appointment this coming Tuesday at 9 am. I know you said you wanted to go with me."

"I would like that very much."

Sam smiles and leans her head down to rest on Daniel's shoulder, "Thank you for doing all this for us."

"I know Jack would've done what ever needed to be done had the roles been reversed. And I can't stand the thought of you trying to this alone."

Sam closes her eyes and slowly sleep over takes her mind. The last thing she feels is Daniels arm wrapping around her shoulder.

AN: Okay so here's another one. Let me know what you think. Chapter 7 will be ready soon.


	7. Start over again

Open up your eyes  
Awake, arise  
Love like a hand reaches down  
And pulls us up from the dirty ground  
Now is the time  
To step from the dark into the light  
Cause you can't change what you've done  
But you can choose who you'll become...

Sam walks quickly to the front door and pulls it open.

"Sorry, I'm running a little behind this morning," she says as Daniel steps into the house.

"It's fine, you have plenty of time."

"Okay," she says as she moves back into her room.

Daniel closes the front door.

"So there is a house that we can look at after your appointment if you'd like," he says.

Sam comes out of her room as she pulls on a grey cardigan, "How many rooms does the house have?"

"Five bedrooms, four bathrooms."

"Okay, where is it?"

"It's in that neighborhood at the base of the mountain. There are several parks near the house and the elementary school in the area is really nice."

Sam smiles at Daniel, "You took time to check out the area?"

"I thought it would be good for you to know what the area offers before we decide to see the house."

"That was sweet of you. What's the asking price?"

"They are only asking $460,000 for it."

"Well that would be do-able. We can go look at it this afternoon."

"Alright I'll call Scott and let him know after the appointment. So are you ready?"

"Yes, I should drive. We are going to the hospital on base."

"We can take your car but I'll be driving," Daniel says, snatching her keys out of her hand and handing her a bottle.

"Besides you need to drink this before we get there."

Sam looks at the drink and then back to Daniel, "You bought me a juice?"

"It's pineapple, apple, beet, ginger, and lime. It' organic, sugar free and good for you. Besides I had a feeling you would need something like this morning."

Sam takes a sip, "Mmm, it's really good. Thank you."

"No problem."

A short while later Daniel pulls into a parking spot and turns the car off then looks at Sam.

"Okay, so if they want to know the fathers medical history what do I say?"

"Well from what Jack told me there were no medical conditions to worry about from either of his parents, so you can just put down your medical history if that would be easier for you."

"I think that might be best. None of my issues can be tested for until after birth and eyesight and lack of allergies can be explained by the baby taking after you more," Daniel says.

"Okay, then if you are ready..." Sam pauses.

Daniel smiles, "Take a breath; this is going to be fine."

Sam nods and they exit the car.

After checking in at the front desk they wait and soon Sam is called back by a nurse. She and Daniel follow the nurse to a small room where she smiles and closes the door leaving them alone to wait for the doctor. Daniel looks around the room. On the wall there are several posters depicting what is happening inside Sam as the baby grows. Sam sits down while Daniel roams around the room looking at all the posters. Finally the doctor comes in, and smiles at them both.

"Major Carter and you must be Dr. Jackson. It's wonderful to meet you both. I'm Dr. Clarke, but you can call me Esther," She says extending her hand first to Sam then to Daniel. After shaking both their hands she sits in a chair at the desk in the corner.

"Okay first I need each of you to answer a few questions about medical history," she pauses as she types something into the computer. "Wait Major; can I call you Samantha?"

"Sam is fine."

"Okay, Sam, I have your history here; so I just need yours Dr. Jackson. You can just fill this out while I examine these two and then we can listen for the heartbeat."

Daniel looks at Sam for a moment and smiles as he sees her face light up. He turns his attention to the paper on the clipboard in his hand. As he fills out the answers to all the questions he hears Sam and the doctor talking while Sam is being checked. Finally he hears the doctor say, "Okay I need a urine sample then we can listen for the heartbeat."

Sam takes a small cup from the doctor and steps out of the room. Daniel lays the paper down on the desk.

"Okay, here you go. So how is she doing?" he asks.

"She is doing great. She said she's been having some morning sickness?"

"Yeah for a couple of weeks but it seems to have eased off a bit the last week."

"Okay and you know it's best to keep her stress level down. I know it's a little harder with a woman that is in the military but that's where you come in. If something at work gets her worked up give her a back rub or foot message; sometimes aroma therapy can help after a busy day at work."

Daniel smiles, "We've been having a cup of tea before bed to unwind. She likes chamomile best."

"That is perfect. If you have any questions, either one of you, you can always call here. There is always at lest two people on duty so someone can take a few minutes to help with what ever you need."

"I'll keep that in mind," Daniel says as Sam walks back into the room.

"Okay, Sam if you want to lay on this table; lift your shirt and unbutton your pants a little, that's perfect," Dr. Clarke directs as she brings a small fetal Doppler out of the drawer in her desk. She puts a cold gel on Sam's lower stomach and then places the small probe in the gel and turns on the little device. Daniel listens intently as the whooshing sound of the placenta fills the room.

"Okay here is the mother's heart beat," the doctor says.

The sound of Sam's heart mixes into the sounds coming out of the Doppler.

"And now we should hear the heart beat of the baby," she says moving the little probe around to a different spot.

Daniel watches Sam's face as the sound of a tiny heart beat plays from the Doppler. He notices a tear in her eye so he steps closer to her and takes her hand in his. Sam looks up at him and he squeezes her hand gently.

"Well that is a good strong heart beat," Dr. Clarke says turning off the Doppler.

She hands Sam some paper towels to wipe away the excess gel and then moves to her desk.

"Alright so if you'd like I can schedule an ultrasound for you in two weeks," she says looking back at Sam.

"I would like that."

"Okay so Friday, two weeks from now 1100. Then we take our first look at this little one," She says smiling at Sam and Daniel.

"Thank you, Sam says as she stands up. Daniel smiles at the doctor as they leave.

Once they are in the car he looks at Sam.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I had the strangest thought when we were listening to the heart beat."

"And what was that?"

"I was glad that it was you with me."

"Well who else would it have been?"

"I mean," Sam takes a breath, "I couldn't even picture Jack beside me. Just you."

"Maybe that is just your minds way of handling this situation. In any case I'm glad I got to be there with you. That was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed in my life."

Sam takes a breath, "It was so amazing."

Daniel smiles as he watches her lay a hand on her stomach then he pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture. Sam looks up at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought that was a moment you would want to remember. Also I should call Scott about that house."

"Oh, of course. And thank you for the picture."

Daniel smiles at her as he dials Scott's number and waits for him answer.

"Hi Scott, it's Daniel Jackson, we spoke yesterday about a few listings you have available...Yeah we would like to look at the one you mentioned that was near Cheyenne Mountain...yep that's the one...we can head over there now...okay see you in a few minutes then."

Daniel hangs up and starts the car, "He said he can meet us there now. If you want when we are done we could grab some lunch."

"That would be great, I am starting to get hungry more often."

"Okay next stop, possibly our new house."

Sam smiles at Daniel as he pulls out of the parking lot.

After a short drive Daniel pulls the car up in front of a tall wooden clad house. Sam gets out of the car and walks up the walkway to the red double front door and turns to look at the street.

"So far so good?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, it's quiet here. I like it," Sam responds as a little blue car pulls into the driveway. A tell man with a goatee climbs out and smiles at them.

"So I see you found the house. I'm Scott, you must be Daniel and Mrs. Jackson," he says holding his hand out to Daniel as he joins them by the front door of the house.

Daniel shakes his hand, "Actually we aren't married."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed; well then you would be.." he holds his hand out to Sam.

"Samantha Carter," she says shaking his hand firmly.

Daniel smiles as Scott takes his hand back and rubs it for a moment before reaching in his jacket pocket.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you both. Now, shall we take a look at the house?" Scott says as he unlocks and opens the front door.

"Would you like me to give you the tour or would you just prefer to look around on your own?" he asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Sam for a moment then back at Scott, "I think we'd like the tour."

"Okay then, right this way. I like to start upstairs first," he says as he leads them thru the door and to the left, around the edge of a large living room and up the stairs. He turns right and leads them into a large room.

"Okay, here we have the master bedroom. As you can see it is quite spacious and has a wonderful view of the beautiful Cheyenne Mountain. The master bath has been completely redone just before the house went on the market. And the large walk in closet has just had new carpet. The previous owners had a small dog that liked making messes and so they decided to replace that carpet as well as all the carpet in basement. Okay and just down the hall we have two more rooms with a Jack and Jill bathroom," he pauses as Daniel and Sam walk thru the rooms.

Sam stops in the second room and looks thru a small window that looks down on the living area below.

"This would be perfect as an office," she says to Daniel.

"And the other room would be good to make into the nursery," he replies.

Sam nods as Scott joins them.

"Oh are you expecting?" he asks.

"Yes, we are," Daniel answers.

"Well congratulations. You know there are some wonderful schools in this area," he says quickly.

Sam smiles at Daniel then looks back at Scott, "That's wonderful. Should we continue on?"

"Oh of course, of course."

He leads them down the stairs and around a corner and down into the basement.

"Here we have a family room and it has a door that leads to the back yard. And just here down the hall we have another bedroom and bathroom."

Daniel looks around the family room with its built in bookcases in the walls, "This would be ideal for all my books."

Sam smiles, "The basement could be your domain if you'd like."

Scott smiles, "Now for the main level."

They follow him up the stairs and into yet another bed room with a small bathroom attached.

"This is the last bedroom but the set up is perfect for a guest room or office. The laundry room is just across the hall and leads into the two car garage. And now if you will follow me into the main family room; then here we have the kitchen. And thru that doorway we have the dinning area and back into the living room by the front door."

Sam and Daniel look around the main floor and finally end up back in the kitchen with Scott.

"Well what do you guys think?" he asks.

Daniel looks at Sam, "I like it, what do you think?"

"I think it's exactly what we need."

Scott claps his hands together, "Okay, perfect. Then we just have one more thing to talk about and that is the financing."

"Well what is the asking price?" Daniel asks.

"They are asking $459,000. If you'd like I can figure out with 20% down what you would pay each month on a 15 year fixed rate and also a 30 year fixed rate."

"That's fine; would you excuse us for a moment so we can talk?" Sam asks.

Scott nods and opens a folder from the kitchen counter as Daniel follows Sam toward the front door.

"$459,000, that's not a bad price," Daniel says.

"It's a really good price."

"So what are you thinking?"  
"Well my little house is almost paid off because I doubled the payments every month. I think if we can put enough down we could get the payments low enough to do the same here."

"Okay, so I think we should split the cost of everything to make it fair."

"Sounds good to me."

"How much can you put as a down payment?"

"If we could come up with two hundred thousand or even two-fifty down then our payments would be low enough that we could double them."

"Ok, wow that's a lot. Well how much can you put down?"

"A hundred and fifty."

"So then if I put a hundred thousand with that..."

"Then we would have more than 50% paid upfront and our monthly payments would be low."

Daniel blows out a breath, "If that works for you then it works for me."

"Okay let's go talk to him."

They walk back into the kitchen.

Scott turns to them, "Okay, so here's what I've come up with. If you put 20% down that would be $91,800. So I assume you are going to want a fixed rate loan?"

"Yes," Sam replies.

"Alright so if you put the 20% down and choose a 30 year fixed interest rate your payments would be, at 4% interest, taxes and insurance, $2064 a month. And if you want a 15 year fixed rate at 3.1% you would be paying $2834 each month."

"Okay now what would the monthly payments be, on a 15 year fixed rate, if we put $250,000 down?" Sam asks.

Scott starts to laugh but cuts himself short as he realizes that Sam is serious. He clears his throat.

"Um, let me work on that for a minute," he says pulling a calculator out. He begins taping numbers into is and after a few minutes he looks back up at Sam.

"With $250,000 down and everything included your monthly payments would be $1731 a month."

He turns the calculator toward Sam so she can see it.

"Okay, that's much better," she says looking at Daniel.

Daniel nods "Okay that sounds good to me."

Sam turns to Scott, "We'll take it."

"Wonderful, I need a day to get everything in order. Would it be possible for you to stop by my office tomorrow to sign everything and make the down payment?" he asks.

"Sure," Sam holds out her hand to him.

He takes it and smiles as she shakes his hand and then she and Daniel turn to leave.

Once they get in Daniels car he looks at her, "I can't believe you have that much money set aside."

"What would I have spent it on? I've been single most of my career."

"True, so after we sign the papers what will you do with your house?"

"I can sell it. I should be able to get out of it what I putting down on this house."

Daniel chuckles, "Well that's good. So just when we were finished packing we get to start again."

"Yeah, but can just reuse the boxes that will use for our houses so we really only need a few."

"True, so do we want to hire a moving company for most of our stuff?"

"That's probably best."

"Okay, we can figure it out over lunch."

"Oh thank god, I'm starving," Sam says as Daniel pulls away from their new house.

"Okay, what sounds good?"

"There's this great little café downtown. They have the best gyros."

"I think I know the one."

A short while later they are sitting at a table eating lunch.

"So you know there will be a party once we are moved in right?"

Sam smiles as she swallows the bite in her mouth, "Yes, everyone loves a good party."

"Doc Fraiser is bound to ask why we are sleeping in separate rooms."  
"Well I have been having a hard time sleeping so you have been sleeping in a different room so I can rest comfortably."

Daniel smiles, "That should work. So the bedroom in the basement will be mine and the family room can be my office. I think it has enough book shelves for all my books. And then you and the baby will be in the rooms upstairs. What about the extra room on the main level?"

"When my dad comes to visit or if we have someone come watch the baby while we are at work over night."

"Okay that works. So we will need to get a bed for that room and stuff for the baby's room. I think I will let you make that list, but I will help you buy everything."

Sam smiles, "Okay, well first things first. Let's figure out what moving company to use."

AN: Alright, so a lot is happening here and also in the next chapter which in already in progress. Let me hear your thoughts.


	8. I will not bow

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover...

Sam looks at herself in the mirror. She looks like she always has but not at the same time. She takes a breath and heads out of her little house. As she climbs into her car she looks around. Another few days and she will be living in a much nicer neighborhood, sharing a house with Daniel. He is the last person she would ever have thought she would end up sharing a life with. She starts the engine and heads to the SGC.

Once her car is parked in her spot she makes her way down to General Hammonds office. She knocks on the open door and smiles as Hammond looks up from his desk.

"Ah Major, come in. I'm glad you stopped by."

"I have done a lot of thinking about your offer and I would be honored to be your second in command."

"That is wonderful news Major. I have some news of my own."

"And what would that be Sir?"

"I have been offered the position of head of Homeworld security."

"That is amazing news Sir," Sam says with a smile.

"I have accepted the position. I will be here for another week or so until my replacement can come."

"And who are they sending to replace you Sir?"

"Major General Hank Landry, he's a good friend and I think he'll fit in well here. Jack knew him as well. The original plan was to have Jack take my place but after his death I decided Hank should be the man to take over."

Sam tries to keep her emotions in check, "So how long have they been planning on promoting you Sir?"

"It's been in the works for just over a year."

Sam sits back in her chair.

'So he had no idea that Jack was resigning,' she thinks to herself.

"Don't worry Major, I'll be back to visit from time to time," Hammond says as she watches the expression on her face change.

She clears her throat, "Well good. It would almost be too much to loose you now too."

"Well as one of my last acts as commander of this base is going to be to promote you. Now I understand that you will be unable to lead SG1 for while so I have had Walter put together a list of potential candidates to lead the team in your place for now. They are all very well qualified and any of them would be a good fit but I will leave it up to you to pick one. In fact, that can be your first task as my second in command if you'd like."

Sam smiles, "What about all the paperwork that goes with a promotion Sir?"

"Well as it happens some of it was already being worked on; there were two in the works actually. Yours and Jack's; so all that is left is to make it official."

"Well then, let's make it official."

A couple of weeks later Daniel looks at Sam as she comes down the stairs of their new house.

"Are you ready to see the baby?" he asks.

"To be honest I'm a little nervous."

Daniel chuckles and takes her hand as they walk into the garage.

"Just remember I'm right here."

"I honestly do know if I could do this alone."

"You'll never have to find out as long I as I have anything to say about it," Daniel says as he opens the passenger door for her to get into the car.

Sam rides to the hospital in silence. As Daniel parks the car she takes a breath then climbs out.

After a short wait they are taken to a small room by a nurse. The technician smiles as the walk in.

"My name is Eva and I'll be performing your ultrasound today. Before we get started do you have any questions?" she says in a cheery voice.

"No I don't think we do," Sam says as Daniel sits on a Chair by the bed.

"Okay, I'll just ask you to lay down lift up your shirt a little bit and relax."

Sam does as she is instructed and with in a few moments there is an image on a small screen beside the bed.

Eva moves the probe around a bit then stops, "Okay you see that little bit right here," she point to a spot on the screen.

"Is that the baby?" Sam asks.

"That's the first one; and the second one is right here," she says moving the little probe slightly and pointing to the screen.

Sam looks at her, "Did you say second one?"

"Yep, congratulations you are carrying twins."

Sam looks at Daniel in shock, "Twins..."

Daniel smiles encouragingly at her, "I've heard they are twice the fun."

Sam looks back at the screen and everything begins to fade to the background.

She is vaguely aware of leaving the hospital and arriving back that her new house. She hears Daniel say that he needs to go to the SGC for something, and then she finds herself alone in her room sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her and Jack that she kept. As she looks at the picture she realizes it's wet. She wipes the water off only to realize that she is crying. She looks up at the mirror on her wall and sees her tear soaked reflection. Without another thought she stands and heads quickly to the garage. She climbs into her car and starts driving to clear her head. When she finally pulls over she looks around. She is at the cemetery. She exits her car and walk to the plot where Jack's headstone sits and reads it again.

 _Jonathan J. O'Neill_

 _Col_

 _USAAF_

 _Vietnam_

 _Gulf War_

 _Oct. 20, 1952_

 _Aug. 19, 2003_

 _Good Friend, Great Soldier_

 _Gave more for his country than will ever be known_

Sam sinks slowly onto the grass beside the headstone.

"Hi Jack, sorry I haven't been to see you before now. It was too hard to picture myself talking to you like this. So much has happened and I need someone to talk to so I decided to come here. I know, you'd think I am crazy; sitting here talking to myself but there are so many thing I wish I could tell you," Sam takes a shaky breath.

"So General Hammond got promoted; yesterday was his last day as base commander. General Hank Landry arrives today to take over. George gave me your position, for both SG1 and the SGC. I have to find someone to take care of SG1 for now though because Janet says a woman in my condition shouldn't be put in harms way. Jack, you are going to be a father; and I just found out it's twins," she pauses.

"I really wish you were here. Daniel has been amazing; he even decided to buy a house with me and help raise the babies. But he's not you; I need you here with me," she drops her head as gentle sobs cut off her voice.

Tears stream down her cheeks and fall into her lap. She reaches her hand out and lays it on the cold stone beside her.

"Sam?" Hammond's voice jerks her head up. She draws a sharp breath and wipes her face.

"General, what are you doing here?"

"I come here every week. I didn't expect to find you here," he says offering her his hand.

She takes it and stands, "Thank you. I didn't plan on coming here but while I was driving it just kind of happened."

Hammond laughs, "I know that feeling. That is the same way I found my way to Mary Anne's final resting place the first time. Grief is a funny thing."

Sam looks back at the gravestone for a long moment.

"If you need to talk to someone I'm here for you," Hammond says gently.

She takes a deep breath, "There is actually something I want to tell you."

"The baby is Jack's?"

She turns to him, "Yes, but how did you..."

"You may have kept it to yourself but I'm not blind. I have watched you two working together since you met and let me tell you I notice even the slightest difference in how my people act around each other. By the way you two were acting I'd say it was going on at least for a year and a half. But it wasn't distracting either of you at work so I let the 'don't ask don't tell' rule apply."

Sam swallows slowly, "We had decided to make it public. I was going to transfer to Area 51 and he was going to retire and come with me."

Hammond nods then pulls an envelope out of his jacket, "I assume you didn't know he gave me this just before his last mission then?"

He holds it out to her and she takes it and opens it carefully, then pulls out a carefully folded piece of paper and reads the first few words out loud.

 _To Major General George Hammond,_

 _I, Colonel Jack O'Neill USAF, hereby tender my resignation from the United States Air Force._

Sam looks up, "He gave this to you before he left?"

"He did; he also asked that wait until his return to open it. In light of what happened I did not see a reason to until now."

"I didn't even know if my transfer was going to go thru yet."

"I can without a doubt tell you that it didn't matter to him one bit if you got the transfer or not. Sam, this was his way of choosing you over everything else."

Sam hugs the letter to her chest as more tears begin to fall.

At the SGC Daniel makes his way to the briefing room. As he walks thru the door he sees Teal'c standing at the observation window looking down into the gate room.

"Teal'c, I'm glad to see you're back," He says walking toward him.

Teal'c turns and bows slightly, "It is indeed good to have returned."

"You must be SG1," an unfamiliar voice catches their attention.

They turn to see a man walking toward them, his brown hair a bit unruly and his blue eyes shining.

"Let me just say this is an honor," he says reaching out to shake Daniels hand.

"Um, thanks. And you would be?" Daniel asks crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh I'm Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, most people call me Cam," he responds as he reaches to shakes Teal'c hand.

Teal'c keeps his hands behind his back and bows slightly.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c."

"I was told that Lt. Colonel Carter would be here as well," Cam says.

"Colonel Carter will be arriving shortly," another man says as he comes out of the General's office.

"In the meantime, SG1 I'd like you to meet your new leader. And I'm your new base commander, General Hank Landry."

"It's good to meet you General, Colonel," Daniel says to them both.

"Alright now that we've all met let's get down to business," Landry says he sets folder down on the table in front of him.

"SG1 has been inactive for too long so I have decided to send you to check out a new gate address that we received this week. I have scheduled a MALP to be sent at 0800 tomorrow morning and as long as everything looks good you'll debrief and leave at 0900. Do you have any questions?"

When no one says anything he nods, "Alright then I'll see you all in the morning. Dismissed."

Daniel watches as he turns and walks into his office.

Sam stands and waits for Landry to walk into his office. As soon as he does she stands at attention and salutes.

"General Landry, Lt. Colonel Carter reporting for duty."

He reciprocates, "As you were. What brings you into my office this fine morning?"

"A request Sir."

"And that would be?"

"I'd like Colonel Mitchell to replace me completely on SG1."

"I think that can be arranged; anything else?"

"I'd like to be in charge of the Astrophysics department."

"Alright, may I ask what prompted this change?"

"You are aware of my current situation; also I will be eligible for a full retirement in just under three years and I think I would like to make sure there are qualified people to take over for me when that time comes."

"That sounds reasonable; consider it done Colonel," Landry says.

"Thank you Sir," Sam salutes then leaves the office, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Daniel asks, coming out of the briefing room.

"I okay."

"Colonel Carter," Cam's voice makes Sam look past Daniel as he approaches them form the briefing room.

Sam smiles, "Colonel Mitchell, it's good to meet you."

"You as well; just call me Cam. And thank you for this opportunity."

"Well Cam, after looking over your file you were the most qualified to fill the position and I felt like you would be the best fir for the team. I'll work on finding a fourth member for you as soon as I have time."

"I was under the impression that you'd be joining the team again after your leave," Cam says.

"That was the plan but things change. I'll still be involved but mainly from here."

"Well Colonel..."

"Please, call me Sam."

"Well Sam, I look forward to working with you in whatever capacity I get to."

Sam smiles at him, "The feeling is mutual."

Sam turns and heads toward the elevator with Daniel a few steps behind her.

"So, no more gate travel for you?" Daniel asks.

"I'm sure from time to time I'll be required to go off world. But for the most part no; I have thought about it and I will stay here for now but I really would like to head up the R&D department at Area 51 someday."

The walk onto the elevator and as the doors slide closed Daniel looks at Sam.

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this," Daniel says.

"I know given the situation we are in I should've talked to you about this and I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I want you to understand how much I appreciate everything you have done for me and Jack but I have to tell you I don't think I can do this anymore."

"This?"

Sam takes a breath, "Daniel I have always considered you a good friend, but I can't see us being much more than that ever. If you want to rethink our living arrangement I won't hold it against you, but before you answer I want you to take a few days and think about it. If you want to continue living with me as a friend and roommate then I am all for it; but I understand if you don't."

Daniel is silent for a few moments before looking Sam in the eye, "Jack was my best; I told you I would do whatever I could to help you with this. If that means living with you and the kids just as Uncle Daniel I want you to know I am perfectly fine with that. I know how much he meant to you and I know I can never replace him."

Sam smiles and gives Daniel a quick hug, "Thank you for understanding."

Before Daniel can say anything else the doors slide open and Sam gets out and heads down the hall.

The next morning Daniel is standing beside Teal'c and Cam waiting for the gate to activate. Once it is active General Landry's voice plays through the speakers.

"Gods speed SG1"

Cam salutes and turns to walk up the ramp. He pauses and looks at Daniel.

"What does it feel like?" he asks.

Daniel smiles, "It's something that you just need to experience to understand."

Cam nods then steps into the event horizon.

On the other side SG1 is in a forest. Daniel looks at Teal'c.

"I wish this planet looked a little different," Daniel says to Teal'c.

"Why? I think it's beautiful," Cam says as he lowers his weapon after clearing the area.

"The planet on which Colonel O'Neill was killed was very similar to this terrain," Teal'c says simply.

"Well let's check this place out and get out of here then," Cam says.

"Sounds good to me," Daniel says.

"Okay, I say we head south for a bit," Cam says as he pulls out a compass and looks at it. After a moment he puts it away and they head out. As they walk thru the light undergrowth Daniel walks behind Cam while Teal'c brings up the rear of the group. After walking for a few kilometers Cam stops.

"Does that look like a cave to you?" he asks Daniel as he points to a nearby hillside.

Daniel looks where he is pointing, "Yes it does. If there is any civilization on the planet there should be some sign in there."

"Let's go check it out."

As the approach the cave Cam makes a motion for Daniel and Teal'c to stop as he continues forward into the mouth of the cave. After scanning just inside the mouth of the cave he calls to the others.

"It looks clear."

Daniel joins him in the cave with his light on. They look around and Daniel sees something on one wall.

"Look at this," he says to Cam.

"What is it?"

"It almost looks like a form of cuneiform, but it's not quite the same as samples I've seen."

"Cuni-what?"

"Cuneiform, the script they used for writing in Persia. It was thought to be the first from of writing the Persians used. Most of the samples we have are from the time period of Darius I and his son Xerxes I. But this looks different than that."  
"So could the people that did this be from earth?"

"Well I suppose it is possible since this script was believed to be use between 525BC and 330BC which falls right in the middle and end of late period Egypt. It would've been just a few hundred years after when we think the Goa'uld first took people from Egypt so it is entirely possible that some ancient Persians were taken. If that's the case this script could've been carved here sometime just after they were placed on this planet."

"Cool, can you read it?" Cam asks.

Daniel looks at Cam, "Um no, not really. I said it was similar; there are some big differences."

"I thought you were a linguist, isn't this what you do?"

"I can't just look at a dead language and read it. It can take days to translate something like this."

"Okay, so how do you do that here?"

"I don't; I take notes and pictures back to my lab and do it there."

"That would be much easier," Cam says smiling.

"Okay so I think I can get everything I need from here in about fifteen minutes then we can move on," Daniel says.

"Alright, I'll just hang out here."

Teal'c approaches them from outside the cave.

"As far as I can tell no one has been near here in many years."

"With how this wall looks that makes sense," Daniel says as he pulls a note book out of his backpack and begins writing in it.

"Have you found anything more in the cave?" Teal'c asks.

"No, just that one line of script that Jackson is looking at now."

"Alright, I'm fini..."

Daniel is cut off by a strange noise coming from deeper in the cave.

Cam moves away from the wall and trains his weapon further into the cave. Daniel and Teal'c both point their weapons toward where the path in the cave leads into the darkness.

"What do think that was?" he asks Daniel without looking away from the blackness in front of them.

"I have no clue," Daniel says as he starts backing slowly toward the mouth of the cave with out lowering his gun.

"It might be a good idea not to find out," Cam says as he and Teal'c start backing out of the cave when they hear the sound again and all three men freeze.

As the noise fades away Daniel lowers his weapon and steps closer to Cam, "Did that sound like a child crying to you?"

"Yeah, it did. But what the hell would a kid be doing in a dark cave?" Cam asks.

"It could be a trap," Teal'c responds.

"Trap or not if it really is a kid they could be hurt. We have to try to help them," Daniel says.

"I agree, Teal'c watch our six," Cam says as he takes point and leads them deeper into the cave. After a few moments his light flickers and goes out.

"Really? What a time for the damn thing to die," he mutters.

"I don't think it's just your light," Daniel says as his light flickers and fades out as well.

Cam turns to Teal'c, "Okay that's it move back to the mouth of the cave now."

As they start back toward the entrance Teal'c's light begins to fade.

"Move faster and stay close," Cam says as he moves past Daniel to the front with Teal'c just in time for the light to die leaving them in the dark. They all stop instantly. Cam feels around till he finds a glow stick in his bag; he pulls it out, cracks it and shakes till it begins to glow. He turns to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Alright, let's go," he says as he turns and starts leading them. After several minutes of wandering he stops and looks around.

"I don't remember coming this far," he says.

Daniel takes a breath, "We could've taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"There was no where to turn," Cam replies.

"I just saw on I thought," Daniel says as he turns and puts his hand out till he feels the cold damp cave wall. He moves slowly back the way they had just come feeling along the wall when he feels a pot where it falls away into nothingness.

"Here," he says turning around to find he is standing alone in the darkness.

"Cam? Teal'c?" He calls, his voice bouncing off the cave walls making an eerie sound. He takes a breath and turns back to the wall. As he reaches out a soft blue light begins glowing from inside the hole in the wall in front of him. Slowly he draws his weapon and steps thru the hole. He looks around the room as the faint light grows brighter and sees that he is standing in a grotto like cavern with a small pool of water that appears to be the source of the light. He takes a deep breath and moves forward toward the pool when the water begins to ripple. He stops and watches as the light becomes brighter until it's all but swallowing him. He blinks several times as the light fades. As he focuses an image comes into view and a voice comes to him.

"You must choose," the soft voice floats all around him as if it's being carried by wind.

"Choose what?" Daniel asks out loud.

The image in front of him changes to something he vaguely recognizes.

AN: Okay we have come to the point in the story that I have been working on reaching and I hope that you are as anxious to find out what happens as I am to present it to you. Chapter nine will be ready soon.


	9. Just to see you smile

Yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again...

 _Sam walks down the stairs and stops at the bottom._

" _Okay you two Cassie will be here soon so get down here," she calls._

 _The sound of little feet running down the stairs echoes around the house as a small girl and boy join Sam at the base of the stairs._

" _Promise me you'll be good for her while I'm gone okay?" she says as she pets their hair lovingly._

" _Yes mommy," they answer in unison._

" _Can we watch cartoons now?" the boy asks._

" _That's fine; but only an hour then you go play outside," Sam says as the two kids squeal and run toward the family room._

" _Hey!" she hears Daniel exclaim from the family room and she smiles as he walks over and joins her by the front door._

" _I was almost caught in a stampede," he says smiling._

" _Well you know better than to get between them and cartoons."_

" _If I didn't before I certainly do now," he says as someone knock on the front door. Sam laughs as she opens the door._

" _Hi Cass, they're watching TV. But only for an hour then they need to play outside," Sam says hugging the girl as she comes in._

" _Okay, that'll give me a little time to relax after last week."_

" _Oh right, how did your finals go?" Sam asks as she closes the door._

" _I think they went good. Now we have to see if my teachers agree."_

" _I'm sure you did great," Daniel says._

" _Thanks Daniel. So how long will you be gone?" she asks Sam._

" _Shouldn't be more than a day or two at the most."_

" _Okay, well we should be fine. I'm sure the kids are glad to be done with school."_

" _Yeah they are," Sam says with a smile as she and Daniel walk toward the garage._

" _I'm a little sad that you guys will be moving this fall," Cassie says, following them._

" _Well the plan was to move as soon as I retired almost four years ago but we kept putting it off. But the time has finally come."_

 _Cassie smiles, "well good luck; and don't worry about us. We will be fine for a couple of days."_

" _Thanks Cassie," Sam says._

 _She and Daniel climb into her car and she starts the engine._

" _So how was the date last night?" Daniel asks._

 _Sam laughs slightly, "It was fine until he found out I have not one but two kids."_

" _Sorry," Daniel says._

" _Hey he still paid for dinner so I count it as a win. I am thinking about just sticking to being single though."_

" _Maybe you'll meet a good guy in Nevada," Daniel say encouragingly._

 _Sam smiles at him, "Always the optimist. So what has you in such a good mood?"_

" _As strange as this may sound, Vala is coming in this morning."_

" _So are you ever going to ask her out or are you just going to flirt for the rest your lives?"_

" _I don't know, I don't think she would be open to that."_

 _Sam laughs as they pull up to the front gate at the base. After they are thru the gate she drives to per parking spot._

" _Trust me, she is open to it," she says as they get out of the car._

 _They makes their way to the briefing room to find Cam and Teal'c sitting at the table while Vala stands near them with her back to the door._

" _And so just as I thought I was in the clear one of those smugglers saw me sneaking into their ship and the next thing I know he's yelling for his pals to help him stop me from taking off and one of them decides that it would be better to blow up the cargo rather than let me have it so..." Vala pauses as she notices Cam looking past her and turns._

" _Daniel, Samantha, it's wonderful to see you both again," she says smiling at them both._

 _Sam smiles back at her, "It's good to see you too."_

" _I'd ask if you have been keeping out of trouble but something tells me the answer would be no," Daniel says in a teasing voice._

 _Vala smiles at him but before she can answer Landry walk into the room, "Alright people, let's get down to business. Dr. Carter, would you like to start?"_

" _Sure, as you all know we have found a new uninhabited planet that is almost identical to earth and with the presidents permission we have decided to start another research facility that will be designated Delta site. SG1 will be accompanying a hand full of personnel to the planet, including myself. This trip is going to be short as we will be looking for a place to set up the base. Over the next few months we will be making several much longer trips to set up the base and get it running efficiently. I will be overseeing most of these trips as well, however someone else has been chosen to run the base once it's ready to go."  
"And who might that be?" Vala asks._

" _Captain Jennifer Hailey; she is due for a promotion and Dr. Carter suggested that this post be given to her," Landry says._

" _I think this is something she is very well qualified to do. Since military personnel will be limited on the base her rank won't be an issue and until I feel that she has everything under control I will make regular visits to Delta site," Sam adds._

 _Cam nods, "Sounds good to me. Will she be coming with us?"_

" _Not on this trip; she is otherwise occupied which is why I am going," Sam responds._

" _So this is a simple recon mission. Does anyone have any questions?" Landry asks._

 _Cam looks around the table then back at Landry, "Nope, looks like we're good General."_

" _Alright, you'll be heading out in just under an hour. Dismissed."_

 _Landry stands and leaves the briefing room as everyone else begins to leave the table. Cam walks over to Sam._

" _So, haven't seen you around lately," he says to her._

" _I was working on something that needed my attention in Area 51. To be honest with you I am looking forward to running the R &D there."_

" _I had heard you were leaving. When are you going?"_

" _The end of the summer."_

" _So just long enough to get this new base set up."_

" _Basically; so what's new with SG1?" Sam asks changing the subject._

" _Well Vala got some Intel from an old contact of hers that some smugglers were collecting large amounts of Naquadah but no one knew why so she went undercover to find out and from the sound of it she was able to steal a large part of it from them and drop in off with the Tok'ra. Now they are investigating where it came from and we should hear back from them in a few weeks but it could turn out to be nothing to worry about."_

" _We can hope that is the case," Sam says with a smile before turning and leaving the room. She heads to the ready room and Vala follows her. They get into the elevator together._

" _So, how are your children?" Vala asks as the doors slide closed._

" _They're good; a little sad about leaving this fall but they'll get over it once we are settled and we get more time together."_

" _I still can't believe that you are going to try to raise them all on your own now."_

Daniel shakes his head to clear it.

"What is this?" he asks as the vision fades and he finds himself in the cave surrounded only by the blue light.

"You must choose" a airy voice says swirling around him.

"Choose what?" he asks, looking around to find the source of the voice.

"The future."

Daniel takes a breath, "What am I choosing for the future?"

"We can see you love this one," the soft voice says as an image of Sam appears in the rippling blue water.

"You must choose for her."

"I don't understand. What choices do you want me to make?" Daniel asks slowly.

"You must choose what is or what could have been."

"What do you mean what could've been?"

"We have shown you what will be, now we will show you what could have been."

The light begins to grow brighter until Daniel can't look at it anymore; then it fades into a different image.

 _The stargate activates and moments later he and Teal'c step out, followed by Jack. They walk down the ramp to General Hammond._

" _Well Colonel, how did it go?" Hammond asks._

" _Daniel found some old writing; I saw a weird bug. Not much else to report Sir."_

 _Hammond smiles, "Alright, debriefing in one hour."_

 _Jack throws him a sloppy salute, "See you then Sir."_

 _Several hours later Jack walks up the walkway to Sam's front door. He pulls his keys out and unlocks the door then walks into the house. He closes the door quietly and locks it before taking his shoes off and moving into the kitchen. He empties his pockets on the counter then drops his jacket on the back of the couch on his way into Sam's room. He moves quietly as he undresses and climbs into bed. He hears Sam mutter something as she moves closer to him._

" _I didn't mean to wake you," he says softly._

" _How was your trip?" she asks sleepily._

" _It was uneventful. Are you starting to feel better yet?"_

" _A little but it was pretty bad this morning."_

" _Well I'm home now and tomorrow I'll make you soup," he says, wrapping his arms around her._

" _You're going to make me soup?"_

" _Yep, what ever kind you want. As long as it comes in a can."_

 _She smiles against his chest, "Just having you back is enough for me."_

 _The next morning Sam wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee. She opens her eyes to see Jack sitting on the edge of her bed holding a cup out for her to take._

" _Good morning," he says smiling at her._

 _She sits up and takes the coffee, "Hi."_

" _So I have something I need to tell you."_

" _Okay, what is it?"_

" _I gave Hammond my resignation."_

 _Sam sets her coffee on the bedside table, "When?"_

" _Just before I left. I told him not to open it till I got back so he should be opening it this morning."_

" _What if my transfer doesn't go thru?"_

" _Then Hammond can put you in charge of SG1."_

" _And what would you do then?"_

" _What ever I want. That's the point of being retired."_

" _I know that but..."_

" _No buts; whatever happens I want you to remember one thing."_

" _Which is?"_

" _That I love you Samantha Carter and from now on I don't have to keep it from anyone."_

 _Sam smiles at him, "It will be nice to tell everyone."_

" _Although, George probably knows already."_

" _Do you think so?"_

" _I'm pretty sure."_

 _Sam takes a breath, "Okay so now we are just waiting to see where my career takes us."_

" _Yep," Jack says leaning in to kiss her but she covers her mouth and jumps off the bed moving quickly to the bathroom. Jack sits still for a moment as he listens to the sounds of her getting sick but after a moment her follows her. He finds her kneeling on the floor by the toilet so he sits beside her and starts rubbing her back. When she is finished she sits back and wipes her mouth with a towel from the sink._

" _I think you need to let Doc Fraiser know how bad this is," he says, his voice conveying deep concern._

" _It was getting better," she says._

" _It doesn't look like it to me. It might be worse than it was before I left."_

" _Okay, I'll go see her today."_

" _I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive."_

" _So..."_

" _I'll drive you."_

"Why are you showing me this?" Daniel asks as the image fades.

"So you can choose," the voice answers.

"It is impossible for me to choose what can never happen," Daniel says as he looks around waiting for the voice to respond. When he doesn't hear anything he tries again.

"Why do want ME to choose?" he asks.

"You are the one that is torn. We wish to mend you but first you must choose."

"What does that mean? I'm torn?"

"You have strong love of this one," an image of Sam appears then fades.

"But you feel guilt over the loss of this one," an image of Jack appears in the water.

"We can mend one but you must choose."

"So if I were to choose the second vision you showed me you can make that happen?" Daniel asks.

Instead of a voice Daniel hears a whispering sound and the light in cave beings to grow brighter again but this time Daniel notices that it is coming from one small place in the water instead of the whole small pool. He kneels down and leans closer to get a better look. Suddenly he slips and falls into the water. He gasps for breath but instead of water spilling into his mouth as expected his lungs are filled with air. He slowly exhales and looks around. He lifts his hand and is surprised when it feels no different than before.

"What are you?" he asks.

The light, that appeared to be water, swirls around him and becomes one figure sitting in front of him. He blinks to adjust his eyes and looks closer. In front of him sits what looks like a young woman swathed in glowing blue light. He adjusts his glasses and clears his throat as the woman speaks.

"I am called tâlih," her voice softly floats thru the air like music.

"Tâlih; if I'm not mistaken that means luck or chance."

She bows her head slightly then looks back at him, "Now you must choose."

"Ok," Daniel sits back and takes a breath, "Just let me think for a moment."  
The light begins to grow brighter and then slowly an image appears as Daniel hears the soft voice saying, "I will show you her now."

Sam is sitting on the ground several feet away with her back to Daniel. He approaches her slowly and looks around. They are in a cemetery; he looks at the stone in front of her almost knowing before he sees the name.

Jonathan J. O'Neill

He hears a quiet sob and soft talking.

"She can not see you."

He jumps slightly as the blue light clad woman appears beside him. Taking a breath he walks closer to Sam but before he reaches her he sees General Hammond moving toward her. Daniel stops as they two talk for several minutes; then Hammond holds out an envelope to her. After a moment she takes it and opens it. Daniel moves closer just in time to hear Hammond say, "This was his way of choosing you over everything else."

Daniel feels a pang of heartache as he watches Sam hug the paper to her chest and begin to cry.

After a moment he turns to Tâlih, "I know what I need to choose."

"Very well," she says as the cemetery fades away until they are sitting face to face in the cave again.

"What do you choose?" she asks.

"No matter what I feel, Sam deserves to be to be happy. I choose what could've been."

"Before I grant you your choice I must tell you, if you decide to let the future be what it is now you must do nothing."

"And if I want it to be different?"

"Only you know what must be done to alter what has taken place and change the future," she says as her light fades out leaving Daniel in the dark.

"What does that mean?" he asks, his voice sounding strange as it echoes in the cave.

When he hears no answer he stands up.

"Hello?" he says into the darkness.

"Daniel?" a familiar voice calls his name.

He turns and finds himself in a jungle. Teal'c and Jack are standing in front of him.

"Huh? What?" he asks confused by their sudden appearance.

"I asked if you wanted to go look at the temple while we set up camp," Jack says as he lays his arms across the weapon hanging on the front of his vest.

"Yes, I mean no. I don't know," Daniel stammers slightly.

"Are you feeling unwell Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asks him.

"Um I'm not sure," he answers.

Jack looks at him for a moment before speaking, "Okay, change of plans. We go to the temple now so Daniel can take a quick look then we head back to the gate."

Daniel swallows hard as a lump forms in his throat and he thinks about the last words Tâlih said to him.

"Okay," he agrees and then looks around.

Jack nods at Teal'c and they start walking toward the temple. As they reach the base Daniel stops walking and looks up at it. He feels his hands starting to shake so he takes a breath.

"I think I'll just get what I can from here so we can get out of here," he says.

"Whatever you say, I'll just hang out here," Jack says sitting on a large rock near the base of the temple.

Daniel walks toward the temple slowly and pulls out his notepad. He writes down some of the symbols he finds near the stairs that lead up to the open doorway above them. He glances up at it.

"I do not want you going in there Daniel, this place looks like its ready to fall apart any minute," Jack says as he stands up from the rock and starts pacing around.

"Alright, I'll be as quick as I can here."

Jack stops walking and looks at him, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm catching something," Daniel says as he starts scribbling the symbols down for later.

"Maybe you caught the bug Carter's got," Jack says.

"Not likely," Daniel says under his breath. He finishes copying the text then he pulls out his camera and snaps a couple of pictures before turning to face Jack.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Sweet then let's move. If we hustle we should be back to the gate just a little after the sun goes down," Jack says as they start walking away from the temple.

As they walk back into the jungle Daniel stops and turns to take one last look at the temple. Just for a moment he thinks he sees a faint blue light coming from just inside to doorway, then it disappears.

AN: Okay there will be at least one more chapter either later this week or the beginning of next week. Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	10. Halo

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Jack close his locker and turns around to see Daniel leaning against his locker with his arms across his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asks him.

Daniel takes a breath, "Yeah, I was kinda hoping we could grab a beer and talk."

"Yeah sure," Jack looks at his watch. "It's kinda late but we can just hang at my place for a bit."

"That would be perfect."

"Alright well I'm leaving now so..." Jack grabs his jacket.

"I'll just follow you," Daniel says as she stands up.

Daniel doesn't say a word as they leave or as they walk into Jack's house a while later. Jack tosses his jacket at the couch then heads into the kitchen. A moment later he returns with two beers. Once Daniel takes one Jack sits.

"So what's on your mind?" Jack asks.

Daniel takes a sip of his beer then looks at Jack.

"I know you and Sam are seeing each other."

Jack drinks his beer; his eyes locking with Daniels.

"How long have you known?" he asks, his voice steady.

"To be honest, that's the part I feel like I need to talk to someone about."

"Well I'm listening."

"It may sound a little crazy..."

"I can work with crazy, trust me. I do it for a living."

"You died on the mission we just got back from."  
"Funny, I don't feel dead Daniel."

"You're not now, but you were. You were killed when the temple collapsed; you were saving my life. I went to your funeral and watched them fold the flag. They gave it to Sara..."

"Wait Sara thinks I'm dead? Does Sam think I'm dead too?"

"No she shouldn't, I don't think. I don't know. Just let me finish. After your funeral Sam found out she was, or maybe she is, I'm not sure how it works..."

"What is wrong with Sam?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong. It's actually a good thing, I think. I don't think I should tell you everything but trust me when I say that she needs to go see Doc fraiser for a full work up; blood work and everything."

"Daniel you are making less sense than usual."

"Okay," Daniel sets down his beer. "Let me start over. Okay six weeks ago you died while saving my life while we were checking out that temple. At your feuneral Sam was beside herself with grief so I offered to drive her home. That's when she found out she was..."

"She was what Daniel?"

"Pregnant," Daniel says.

Jack takes a breath and stands up. He walk slowly toward the glass door that leads to his backyard.

"Keep going," he says quietly with out turning around.

"She gave up her transfer and decided to stay at the SGC, but she couldn't bring herself to lead SG1 so Hammond brought a Colonel Mitchell in to take over the team. Yesterday on our first mission out with him we found a cave. I thought I heard someone calling out from inside so we went in and I got seperated from him and Teal'c. Then I found this cavern, there was a pool inside it that was glowing. But when I went to look at it closer it wasn't water, it was somekind of being that I can't discribe. It looked like a woman but not and it was putting off this blue light. I'm pretty sure it said it was called fate or chance. Anyway it told me I could undo what had happened to you; all I had to do was choose to. When I did I kind of woke up in the jungle today. I can't explain how but I think it sent me back in time so I could save you."

Jack stands quietly looking out the door into the dark back yard. Finally he turns around.

"You said Sam was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"When did she find out?"

"Just after you died."

"So she doesn't know yet?"

"No she shouldn't."

Jack turns and looks out the back door.

Daniel stands and walks over to him, "Jack?"

"I didn't think I'd get the chance to be a father again.

Sam feels arms wrapping around her and she smiles and snuggles closer to Jack.

"You're back early. I wasn't expecting you til tomrrow," she says.

"I couldn't wait to come back home to you. I have something to tell you since you are awake now."

Sam turns on her bedside lamp and rolls over to face him, "What's that?"

"I'm not your commanding officer anymore."

"You never are here," she says, still half asleep.

Jack lays still for a few moments then smiles as she suddenly sits up, "Wait, what do you mean anymore?"

"I gave Hammond my letter of resignation," he says sitting up with her.

"I thought you were going to wait to find out if I get my transfer."

"If I had waited I would've been put up for a promotion; this way I can retire on my own terms and we don't have to keep this between us anymore if we don't want to."

Sam sits back into her pillows and looks at him, "Promoted to what?"

Jack takes a breath, "Things are going to change at the SGC."

"Change how?"

"George had me over to his house about a while back and told me there is going to be a new Department of Homeworld security and they have approached him about being in charge of it. If that happens he told me he was going to put me up to take his place. If I don't take his place I would have to retire and they would bring someone else in to run the base. So I decided it was time to step down."

Sam sits quietly for a few moments.

"So everything is going to change," she says finally.

"Change is part of life; you know that better than anyone."

"I know; I honestly never thought this day would come though."

"You know, with me stepping down SG1 will need a new team leader. I know you would rather be in a lab somewhere but you are very qualified for the position. And who knows, maybe someday you could run the SGC," Jack says teasingly.

Sam smiles at him, "So now we aren't breaking any rules..."

"Nope," he responds.

Sam starts to say something but stops short and hops out of the bed. Jack stands up as she rushes into the bathroom. He takes a deep breath as he hears her getting sick into the toilet and joins her on the floor. He gently rubs her back until she stops throwing up and wipes her mouth.

"Sorry, it just comes out of nowhere sometimes," she says.

"Don't worry about it. I do think it would be a good idea to have Doc Fraiser check you out," Jack says as he helps her off the floor.

"I can go see her first thing in the morning."

"I'll drive you," Jack says.

Sam starts to argue when Jack holds up his hand, "Don't make me make it an order."

Sam smiles at him, "Alright, well maybe we should get some sleep before it's too late."

Jack watches her clmb into her bed and thinks about her laying there without him.

"I love you Sam," he says quickly.

She looks at him with a smile, "I know; and I love you. Where did that come from?"

"I just thought I should say it while I had the chance."

"While you had the chance?"

"Yeah, you know, life is short and we never know when our number will be up. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you," he says as he gets into bed with her.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah; there was just a close call on the planet."

Sam lays her head on his chest, "But you made it back safe, that's what matters."

Jack holds her close and closes his eyes.

The next morning they get up and head to the SGC to see Janet. As they walk into her office she looks up from her computer.

"Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hi Janet," Sam greets her.

"What brings you two in?"

"I stopped by to see how she was doing to find her still throwing up," Jack asnswers.

Janet looks at sam, "Alright let's take a look at you. Thank you for bringing her to me Colonel."

Sam looks at Jack as Janet leads her away.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee; I'll be back," he says to her.

Janet watches Sam as Jack walks away and once he's out of ear shot she smiles at her friend.

"So what's going on with you two?"

Sam looks at Janet, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Sam, I'm not blind. There is definately something going on between you two and as your friend I would like to know what it is."

Before Sam can say anything a nurse comes in and holds an open file out for Janet to see.

"Excuse me a mintue Sam," she says as she steps away from her to talk to the nurse. After a moment she comes back to Sam.

"It looks like you could use a day off," Sam says.

"I could, but today is not that day," Janet says pulling on her gloves.

Jack walks into the mess hall and sees Teal'c sitting alone at a table dressed in Jaffa robes so he grabs a coffee and joins him.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asks.

"I am going to see my son."

"Ah Rya'c, how's he doin?"

"He is well. He and Master Bra'tac have gathered many Jaffa who will join the rebelion."

"That's great T."

Teal'c looks at the clock on the wall then back to Jack as he stands, "I must soon depart."

Jack stands with his cup in his hand, "Have a good trip."

"I shall give your greetings and good wishes to Rya'c."

"Take care of yourself buddy," Jack says with a smile as they go their seperate ways. As he walks thru the halls back toward the infirmary Jack watches as base personel move thru the halls like ants in an anthill; everyone moving with a purpose. He knows that he will miss the daily hum of activity and the sense of belonging that the SGC has given him but as he approaches the bed where Sam is sitting with her back to him he knows that the choice that he has made is the best option for him now; and for Sam as well, though she doesn't know it yet. As he sstops by her side she looks up at him with a smile.

"Janet should be back in any minute," she says.

"Okay, did she find anything?" he asks, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"I don't know yet," Sam replies as Janet joins them.

"Okay, I am going to run a couple of tests on the blood I took so I won't know if there is anything out of the ordinary until I am finished with that. For now it looks to me like you just have a basic case of the stomach flu; my recomendation for now is go home, try to eat some broth and get some sleep. I'll let you know when the results of the tests come back," Janet says smiling at Sam.

"I'll make sure she gets home," Jack says.

"Sounds good. Let me know if anything seems to get worse," Janet says before heading to her office.

Sam looks at Jack, "I am so ready to be home now."

"Well let's go," Jack says, stepping out of the way of the door.

He watches her as she walks to the elevator and thinks about the life growing inside her and feels a warmth in his chest he knows he has to share with her. They get into the elevator and he looks at her as the doors slide closed.

"I'll take you home but then I have a few things I have to take care of," he says.

"Alright, are you okay?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah, just pretty tired."

Silence fills the car as they travel upward. Once they reach the surface Jack leads Sam to his truck and open the door for her to get in before going around to the drivers side and climbing in himself. They remain quiet until Jack stops his truck in front of her house.

"Would you like me to help you into the house?" he asks.

"No, I should be okay. Will you stop by later though?"

"I was already planning on it."

She smiles as she gets out of the truck adn walks up to her house. Once she is thru the door and it is closed Jack puts his truck in gear and heads to his next stop.

Several hours later Sam wakes up to find herslef alone in her house. She slowly gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen when there is a knock at her front door. She changes direction and opens the front door only to catch her breath. Jack stands smiling and holding a huge bouquet of various colored roses out for her to take. She smiles as she takes them from him.

"Wow, these are beautiful. What's the occation?" she asks as she turns and walks back into her house.

"There are a few things they represent," he says, stepping inside and closing the front door.

"The 7 pink roses are for the years that I have admired you and the seven yellow ones are for our friendship during those years. The peach colored ones are to say thank you for all the times you've saved not only me but the whole world. There are 11 of both orange and salmon that I was told represent enthusiasm, excitement, and passion; and the number 11 is to assure that you know you are deeply loved," He pauses as she looks at the flowers in her hands.

"I can't believe you gought me 50 roses," she says.

"Actually there are 52 roses."

Sam looks at him for a moment then looks down at the bouquet and counts them. She looks back up after a moment with a smile.

"If you paid for 52 then I think you need to get some of your money back."

Without a word Jack lifts two roses, one white and one red, tied together with a white ribbon and holds it out to her. Sam carefully lays the roses in her hands down and takes the two roses from him. As the ribbon trails out of his hand a small weight falls and dangles. Slowly Sam lifts it up and looks closer. Her breath catches in her throat as she realizes its a small ring. She looks at Jack as he kneels in front of her.

"I know that things are changing for both of us right now and nothing is set in stone but I wanted you to know that whatever our future may hold the one thing I can promise you is I will be by your side no matter what if you'll have me. Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam takes the ring in her hand and looks at it closely. It's a simple setting with an oval cut diamond that is encircled by twelve stones; six opal and six blue topaz, alternating around the diamond all set in 14k rose gold. Carefully she slides it on her finger and looks at Jack.

"I would love nothing more."

Jack stands and takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply. When they finally part he looks at her.

"I am looking forward to what life has planned for us now."

She smiles at him, "So am I."

He takes a breath, "I think I may know why you've been feeling like you have the last week."

"And why would that be?"

Jack puts his hand on her stomach slowly. Sam looks down at his hand then up into his face.

"There is no way..." she lets the sentance hang in teh air.

"If you are, how would you feel about that?"

"I would love to have a family with you. But it's not possible; we've been so careful."

"I assume we will find out for sure when your blood test comes back."

Sam nods slowly, "Is that why you asked me to marry you?"

"No it's not. I have been wanting to for a few months and now that I am retiring I thought it would be a good time. This," he looks at her stomach, "is just a happy conicidence."

"We didn't ever talk about kids."

"Trust me when I say I love kids," he says with a smile.

Sam smiles at him, "And I know you are good with them after watching you with Cassie when she first came."

Jack opens his mouth but Sam's phone starts ringing so he shuts it again as she answers the call.

"Carter...Thank you for getting back to me...uh-huh...of course...I understand...Thank you for the call."

She hangs up and looks at Jack, "My transfer didn't go through."

"Did they say why not?"

"He did. Aparently with you leaving the SGC they would prefer if I stay here to lead SG1."

"Well that means a promotion for you," Jack says with a smile.

"And I was starting to think about not being able to see my dad as often as I do now. I think this could be better," Sam says as her phone starts going off again.

Jack laughs softly, "I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thanks," Sam says as she answer and walks into her room.

Several minutes later she emerges.

"So what was that about?" Jack asks.

"General Hammond was asking if I can come in and talk to him."

"What did you say?"

"That Janet told me to rest today so I can come in tomorrow."

Jack walks toward her, "And with any luck your test results will be back by then."

"You know, if you're so sure, there is another test that we could get for me to take here at home."

"I don't mind waiting to find out. Besides I wouldn't mind a quiet evening just with my future wife."

Sam smiles as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. She kisses him back. Finally Jack breaks the kiss.

"So, what shall we do today?" he asks.

Sam smiles alluringly at him and turns, taking his hand and leading him to her room.

Daniel looks at his watch; half past nine, time to head home. He stands and grabs his jacket. As he walks thru the halls of the SGC he thinks about the past few weeks and how much he will miss how close he and Sam had gotten. He thinks about the future he saw in the cavern and somewhere deep inside his mind he knows that was most likely the way things would've gone with him living with her only as a roommate; but the thought of being in her life, even in that small way causes him to miss what might have been. As he waits for the elevator doors to open his minds goes over everything that happened. He gets lost so deep in thought that he doesn't notice Janet standing beside him until she leans in front of him slightly.

"What's on your mind?" she asks with a smile.

Daniel nearly jumps out of his skin, "Oh, I see you there."

"I didn't figure you did. You seemed pretty lost in thought."

"Yeah, I guess I was," he says as he adjusts his glasses.

"So? What has you so preoccupied?"

"Oh just the translation from the temple on 898."

Janet smiles and looks toward the elevator, "Well it must be very interesting."

The doors slide open and they both step in. Neither of them breaks the silence as they begin travelling upward. After a few moments Daniel looks at Janet.

"Have you ever had a choice to make and even though you choose what you know is the right thing you catch yourself wishing you hadn't?" he asks in a rush.

"You mean like, you wish you had been a little more selfish?" Janet asks.

"Yes, exactly."

"I'll tell you what my mother used to tell me when I was younger. There are things in life that are meant to happen and things that aren't. No matter what you choose one was meant to be and the other wasn't. I have learned that life is to short to regret the past. It is what it is; the future will be what we choose here in the present. Keep in mind maybe you chose what was right over what you wanted because there is something that is better for you out there."

Daniel thinks back to the dark-haired woman from the vision, Vala, and smiles slightly.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks," he says.

Janet smiles at him and exits the elevator leaving him to continue upward alone with his thoughts.

Jack groans as he reaches for his phone. He finally grabs it and presses the answer button.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a bad time Colonel?" Hammond's voice makes him sit up.

"No Sir, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your resignation has been accepted. As of monday you will be retired, again."

"Oh, thank you Sir."

"You know you will have to turn in your badge before then."

"Yes Sir, I can stop by in the next day or two and drop it off."

"Alright. There is one other thing."

"What's that Sir?"

"I took your final recommendation. Major Carter will be promoted and put in charge of SG1."

"Thank you for that Sir."

"No problem Jack. I know how much she means to you."

Jack looks at Sam sleeping next to him, her bare back barely visible in the moon light flooding in from the window.

"Yeah, about that..."

"It can wait till Monday."

Jack smiles, "Yes Sir."

AN: Okay, I think there will be one more chapter. Leave me your thoughts. I enjoy hearing from you, my readers.


	11. Shut up and dance

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together

Janet looks at the results that are laying on her desk. She has had them for over an hour now and she can't believe what she is reading. Finally she pick up the phone and dials Sam's cell number. She answers after just one ring.

"Carter."

"Hi Sam, its Janet."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Uh, it's going good. Listen, I have the results of you blood test but I think you need to come see me so I can give them to you."

"Okay, I was just heading to General Hammonds office now. I can stop by when I'm done there."

"Alright."

Janet hangs up the phone and looks at the file in front of her again unable to believe what she is reading.

Sam knocks on the General's door and waits to her a gruff 'come' before entering the room.

She salutes, "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Major, have a seat," Hammond says as he reciprocates her salute.

Once she is seated in front of him he pushes the file on his desk aside and leans forward.

"I don't know if you are aware, but Colonel O'Neill has tendered his resignation."

Sam takes a breath, "He told me."

"Did he also tell you that he recommended that you take his place as team leader of SG1?"

"No Sir, he didn't mention that."

"Of course the final say is yours but the team and promotion are yours if you want them."

Sam sits back slightly, "I would be honoured to fill the position Sir."

"Well let me just tell you that of all the people that could've filled this position you are the best suited to it. Besides things are going to be changing enough as it is with my leaving."

"When are you leaving Sir?"

"I'll be going to DC at the end of the month; I've been given control of the DHS. At the moment it looks like Dr. Elizabeth Weir is going to come take over here."

"A civilian?" Sam asks in surprise.

"I was supposed to offer the position to someone else but that option is off the table now. We are trying to find a military replacement but this is the best choice under the circumstances."

"No matter who takes over there's one thing I won't get used to anytime soon."

"And that would be?"

"Someone else sitting behind your desk Sir."

After talking with Hammond a while longer Sam makes her way up to see Janet. As she walks into her office Janet stands.

"Would you like to sit?" she asks.

"Sure," Sam says taking a seat. "What's up Janet?"

"I have something to tell you..."

Sam takes a breath as Janet pauses then continues.

"I've double checked these results. Sam, you're pregnant."

Sam sits for a moment before a smile spreads across her face. Janet looks at her and relaxes slightly.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," Janet says finally.

"I have been for a while."

"And you didn't think to tell me? Then I find this out."

Sam laughs slightly as Janet looks at her, trying to keep a disapproving look on her face.

"Are you going to make me ask who he is?"

Sam takes a breath as she feels her face flush, "It might be better to do it over a glass of wine."

"You should limit your alcohol intake," Janet warns.

"But one glass won't hurt. When will you be off tonight?"

"About 7 as long as there are no emergencies."

Sam stands up, "Okay, dinner and drinks at my house."

Janet stands and walks around her desk and wraps her arms around her friend and hugs her tightly.

"Congratulations," she says, then in a lower voice she adds. "Tell Colonel O'Neill congratulations for me."

Sam smiles briefly at her friend before leaving.

Jack stands with his head hanging letting the warm water run down his back. Slowly he lifts his face into the warm spray of the shower for a moment before shutting it off and stepping out into his bathroom. He jumps as Sam appears in his door way holding a towel.

"Jeez, give a guy a little warning. Remember I'm old and retired now, I'm liable to have a heart attack," he says taking the towel from her.

Sam smiles but doesn't reply.

Jack fluffs his hair with the towel and looks at her, "You okay?"

"You were right."

"I know. About what?"

"You are going to be a father."

Jack drops the towel and scoops Sam up in his arms and kisses her. When he pulls away he looks at her with a look she has never seen before. It warms her in a way she didn't know was possible. He gently set her down.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon?" he asks.

"No, Janet is going to come to my house for dinner but nothing else."

"If I ask you to wear something would you?"

Sam laughs, "Depends on what it is."

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Okay, what is it?"

He pulls on a pair of sweats and leaves her standing in the middle of his room, her shirt wet from his chest. A moment later he returns with a garment bag. He lays it carefully on the bed. Sam steps over to the bed and carefully unzips the bag to reveal an ivory coloured lace. Sam takes it out of the bag and holds it up. It's a simple tea length dress.

She looks up at Jack, "You bought this?"

Jack smiles as he looks at her holding the dress to herself, "Yeah, a while back. I can't lie, I did have some help."

"Who?"

"Well you remember when Jacob was here before Daniel came back?"

"Yes..."

"I talked to him then about all this and asked his permission; which he gave. After that I went shopping and must have looked pretty lost cause several women offered to help me."

Sam siles at him, "But why did you decided to buy the dress?"

"I didn't; Jacob asked that I buy it and give it to you as a gift from him. He was fairly specific as to what he wanted to give you."

A tear rolls down Sam's cheek as she looks at the dress and thinks of Jacob. After a moment she looks at Jack.

"I wish he could be here."

"I know. I have thought about that a lot myself and I have an idea."

"Ok," Sam says laying the dress on the bed carefully.

"I don't want to wait till he can come again since we don't know when that will be. We could go see a Chaplin I know on base for now and then when Jacob has time to visit we can have a ceremony for our friends and family. Then you can plan the whole thing if you want, flowers, church, dress, jewellery, cake. What do you think?"

"I think I would like that very much."

Janet turns her car off and gets out. She walks up the walkway to Sam's front door and knocks then waits. After a few minutes the door is opened by Jack, who is wearing his dress blues.

"Hi ya Doc. Come on in," he says stepping aside and letting her enter before closing the door.

She smiles at him, "What's the occasion Colonel?"

He nods for her to looks behind her as he loosens his the tie at his throat and unbuttons the top button of his shirt. As she turns Sam steps into the room wearing a mid-length lace dress, a huge smile on her face. Janet blinks and then smiles at her friend as she closes the space between them giving Sam a hug.

"Oh my god, you should've told me," she says excitedly.

"I didn't really have time; we decided just after I saw you this morning. We thought it was better to take care of this part before anyone hears about the baby," Sam says as Janet pulls back and looks at her.

"Okay, so how long has this been going on? I mean I've had a feeling for a while but I wasn't sure."

"We've been seeing each other for about the last two years," Sam says.

Jack clears his throat from the kitchen, "Anyone want a glass?"

Janet looks at him as he holds up a glass of red wine, "I'll take one."

He hands her a glass and pours one for himself and Sam then joins them in the living room.

"So are you going to have a reception?" Janet asks as she sips her wine.

"We were thinking about doing a full wedding when we know Jacob can come for it," Jack answers, sitting on the arm of the sofa beside Sam. Janet watches as they smile at each other causing a warm feeling to spread through her.

"Well you just let me know what I can do," she says to them both.

Sam looks at her, "Actually, I was hoping you could help me plan it all. You and Cassie."

"I'm sure Cassie would be thrilled and I would be honoured."

A few days later Sam is walking through the halls at the SGC on her way to her lab when Daniel nearly crashes into her.

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry," he says as he grabs her arm to help steady her.

She laughs, "Don't worry about it."

"I really should start watching where I am going."

"Oh just give me a few weeks and you won't be able to run me over."

Daniel smiles, "So how are you feeling?"

"The morning sickness seems to have stopped; which is a blessing."

"That's great. I didn't expect to see you here for a few days."

"Jack and I are leaving tonight for a couple of days but since I won't be allowed back to active duty for a few months after the baby comes General Hammond and I have found someone to lead SG1 in my absence."

"Oh, and who is that?"

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell; he's been trying to join the SGC for a while now and he is very qualified for the position."

Daniel smiles at the mention of his name.

"Do you know him?" Sam asks.

"No, but I've heard of him," Daniel lies.

"Oh okay. Well I was just here to let the General know that I would like him on SG1. You guys should be able to get back on rotation in the next week or so."

"Great. So how is Jack handling being retired?"

Sam smiles, "He has started redecorating the spare room at his house for the baby."

"I bet he's excited."

"We both are. I have an appointment to have an ultrasound in about three weeks, so we will get to see our little one for the first time."

"I am really happy for you guys. Listen, I hate to run but I just finished a translation from a tablet SG7 found on their last mission and I need to see if a second trip to the planet can be arranged."

"Oh of course. I didn't mean to keep you."

Daniel smiles at her, "I'll see you around?"

"You bet."

Daniel watches her as she turns and walks away. He takes a breath and heads to Hammonds office.

Sam looks around her lab before turning off the lights and heading to the elevator. She thinks about the changes that are starting in her life as she drives to Jack's house. She lays a hand on her stomach and smiles as she pictures Jack playing catch with their child or walking around with their little one on his shoulders. She wonders, not for the first time, what the baby will look like as she pulls into the driveway and turns her car off.

"I'm back," she calls as she walks into the house.

Jack comes out of the soon-to-be nursery with some paint samples in his hand.

"Good, I want your opinion. Do you like this darker green or the more pale one?" he asks handing the samples to her.

"Hmm, so you like both of these?"

"Yeah, if you like the light green we could add dark blue stuff for a boy or peach stuff for a girl and if you like the emerald green better we could add grey stuff for either boy or girl."

Sam smiles and kisses her husband, "I love that you are excited about this."

Jack looks at her with a grin, "Why wouldn't I be? I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world and she is carrying our child."

Sam blushes slightly, "I love you, Jack."

"And I love you Samantha O'Neill."

AN: So at this point I can let the story end as this is where I saw it going or if enough of you want more I may be inclined to keep going. I would like to hear from you. If I wrote more (as I do have a few ideas) what would you want to read about?  
For all of you that have stayed with me through this one thank you for all the comments and Keep an eye out in the next few weeks for the sequel to Meet the Queen.


End file.
